Adictos al sexo
by Deydra Felton
Summary: Dos adictos al Sexo. ¿Podrán luchar contra las perversiones que los rodean? Universo Alterno. Cap 11: No sé cambiar pañales. Lean please y dejen reviews!
1. Pervesos y extraños

**Adictos al sexo**

_Perversos y extraños_

Ciudad de Tokio, Japón.

Un edificio gris con algunas grietas se erigía imponentemente en una de las calles principales de la gran ciudad. Parecía un edificio común. Con cientos de oficinas repletas de trabajadores malhumorados. Un edificio común en Japón poseedor de 27 pisos.

Miles de personas pasaban frente a él sin saber si quiera lo que se escondía en el piso 26. Nadie lo sabía a excepción de los que tenían graves, muy graves problemas.

Un automóvil rojo se detuvo frente a él justo a las 8:48 de la noche. Del auto descendió una mujer rubia. Sin duda una de las más bellas que hubiera entrado a ese viejo edificio. La mujer de 28 años miró con asco antes de entrar.

El edificio estaba vacío, no se oía nada. Era muy tétrico. Sólo había luces iluminando los pasillos.

Abrió su fina cartera y sacó una tarjeta.

-Piso veintiséis. –Leyó.

¿Cómo demonios iba a subir hasta el piso veintiséis?

Miró alrededor y se encontró con un viejo elevador junto a las escaleras.

Sin pensarlo dos veces subió al elevador rezando por un poco de valor. Lo que más necesitaba en ese momento era eso: valor.

El elevador se detuvo sacudiéndose bruscamente, haciendo que Anna Kyouyama saliera de su pequeño trance.

Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver una puerta color rojo demasiado llamativa.

"_Pintura barata"._-Pensó Anna

Había, junto a la escandalosa puerta, un timbre pintado del mismo color que la puerta.

Anna tocó y cerró los ojos temerosa.

-Bienvenida, me imagino que sabes a qué vienes ¿no?

-Sí, lo sé.

-Bien. –Dijo un apuesto muchacho.

El pequeño departamento estaba lleno de personas raras. Todas. Todos hablaban animadamente y tomaban vino y soda. Parecía una fiesta de amigos. Pero no lo era. Realmente, nadie ahí se conocía.

-Bueno, queridos compañeros, espero que se la estén pasando de maravilla tanto como yo. –Dijo el mismo muchacho que le había abierto la puerta a Anna.- Antes que nada, yo me llamo Yoh, Yoh Asakura y me gustaría que cada uno de ustedes subiera a este pequeño estrado y se presentara.

Yo sé que todos nosotros estamos aquí por una misma razón, -continúo el castaño- así que desde hoy, todos seremos como una gran familia que se apoya. -Yoh sonrío abiertamente contagiando su risa a todos menos a Anna.

Cada uno siguió las instrucciones de Yoh. Todos subieron al pequeño estrado diciendo su nombre y su problema. Era como un grupo de alcohólicos anónimos. Todos miraban atentamente a cada una de las personas que se presentaba, mientras que Kyouyama fingía hablar por teléfono en un rincón del cuarto.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que era realmente tonto ese truco, se propuso poner atención sin que sus ojos se cerraran del sueño. Eso le recordaba a la preparatoria y a las malditas y aburridas clases.

Eran muchas personas, y poner atención a cada una era una tarea casi imposible, así que decidió sólo oír a los que le parecieran interesantes. Así se enteró de que el tal Yoh tenía un hermano gemelo llamado Hao y que ellos dos habían abierto ese grupo con el único propósito de ayudar.

Después de Hao, subió al estrado un pequeño ser de unos 130 centímetros. Se hacía llamar Manta Oyamada, y según él, no tenía ningún problema, sólo estaba apoyando a sus amigos (Yoh y Hao) en la organización del grupo.

Había también un inglés de cabello verde que no dominaba bien el idioma. Hablaba inglés, un poco de francés, y muy poco japonés. A pesar de que casi nadie le entendía nada, dijo que era investigador y que por su trabajo, no podía seguir siendo como era. Comentó que necesitaba ayuda urgente antes de volverse loco. Anna pensó que ya no le faltaba mucho, pues tener el cabello verde y hablar como si todos le entendieran no es algo muy normal.

Pero se equivoco. Lyzerg Diethel no era el más raro de ahí.

Después, y con mucho alboroto, se presentó un tipo más raro que Diethel que veía a todas las mujeres presentes con muy malas intenciones. Se llamaba Ryu. Llevaba puesto un traje muy parecido al de Elvis Presley y un peinado que hacía ver a su cabeza como a un gran martillo. Él era el único que no escondía su naturaleza. Gritó a los cuatro vientos que le gustaban hombres y mujeres y que no tendría ningún problema en salir de vez en cuando con ese tal inglés.

Anna pudo observar las lágrimas de miedo corriendo por el rostro del peliverde.

Luego, y para sorpresa de Anna, pasó adelante Tao Ren. Ella lo conocía. Era un famoso abogado de la empresa en la que ella trabajaba. ¿Quién iba a imaginarlo? Una persona tan seria en un sitio como ese. Ren dijo a todos que no estaba ahí por gusto, su novia lo había obligado a ir.

La rubia río discretamente.

Después pasó un tal Horo-Horo. Él dijo algo de una tribu de hojas y una hermana y en resumidas cuentas, tardó unos cuarenta minutos relatando su infancia, adolescencia y lo poco que llevaba de adulto.

Cuando por fin Yoh pudo cortar la larga conversación de Horo con la pared (era la única que le hacía caso) pasó una pareja de esposos. Fausto y Eliza.

A consideración de Anna, ellos no tenían ningún problema, se veían normales. Sin contar que iban vestidos completamente de negro y que se daban muestras de cariño muuy afectuosas en publico.

Después de ellos, pasó una mujer llamada Jeane y un muchacho norteamericano que contaba muy malos chistes. Se llamaba Chocolove.

Ya no faltaba nadie, solo Anna.

Con todo y su vergüenza, pasó alfrente y dijo:

-Me llamo Anna Kyouyama, trabajo en una editorial y al igual que todos ustedes yo…-Hizo una pausa y suspiró.- Soy adicta al sexo.

Dicho esto, Yoh sonrió y aplaudió efusivamente haciendo que los demás lo imitaran y que Anna se sonrojara notablemente.

Al final, no le quedó más que sonreír tímidamente.

Si esto no la ayudaba a luchar contra su adicción, nada más lo haría.

**Fin del capítulo 1.**

Mmm bueno no sé cómo se me ocurrió pero me gustó mucho la idea, ojala que a ustedes también. Si les gusta, déjenme un review y si no, también jajajaja.

Cuídense

Cya!

----------------------------------

**Hola. **

**Bueno le hice algunas correcciones a este capítulo porque había algunas incongurencias con el segundo. **

**Cuídense y se notan algún otro error, háganmelo saber por medio de sus reviews por favor.**

**Cya!**


	2. Pobres ilusos

…**Adictos al sexo…**

Cuando Mikki y Keiko Asakura se enteraron que tendrían un par de gemelos, se imaginaron y planearon todo: las escuelas a las que sus hijos asistirían, la profesión que escogerían, las mujeres con las que se casarían, etcétera. Todo se lo imaginaban perfecto. Sus hijos seguramente serían dos personas buenas que, pesar de las perversiones del mundo, mantendrían sus valores y sus buenas intenciones ante todo.

No tenían ni idea de lo equivocados que estaban.

Capítulo II

_Pobres ilusos_

-¿QUE SON QUÉ?

Los padres de Yoh y Hao gritaron al unísono.

-No tienen por que hacer tanto alboroto. –Dijo Hao. Frío ante sus padres como siempre. –No es nada del otro mundo.

-¿Por qué no lo dijeron antes? Podríamos haberlos ayudado. Podríamos haber ido con algún médico especialista en ese tipo de enfermedades. –Replicó Mikki. Keiko sólo lloraba.

-No estamos enfermos. Lo que nos pasa es algo muy común. –Dijo Yoh tratando de consolar a su madre.- ¡Solamente nos gusta mucho el sexo!

Definitivamente, Yoh no sabía consolar a la gente.

Era una escena típica en la familia Asakura.

Cuando los gemelos cumplieron 16 años, sus padres supieron que el futuro que tenían planeado para sus hijos, no era más que un sueño guajiro. Los hermanos se volvieron rebeldes, salían todas las noches, no estudiaban y, en más de una ocasión, metieron a muchachas a "dormir" a sus cuartos.

Nunca se les veía separados.

A pesar de eso, cada uno mantenía su personalidad: Yoh pedía disculpas cada vez que su madre lo atrapaba haciendo algo indebido. Ponía excusas tontas cuando sacaba malas calificaciones y no era muy bueno mintiendo.

Hao, por su parte, mantenía su orgullo ante todo, no aceptaba sus errores y le faltaba sensibilidad al momento de decir la verdad sobre alguna persona.

Hao era como una leyenda con las chicas: se decía que era muy frío en las citas y al hablar, pero que en la cama, sacaba todo ese calor que tenía acumulado.

Yoh era tierno y fácil de conquistar. A diferencia de su hermano, se enamoraba de cada chica con la que estaba. Las llenaba de regalos y cada vez que alguna lo dejaba (lo cual no ocurría mucho), lloraba y sufría de pequeñas depresiones.

Ahora, los Asakura estaban a cargo de un grupo de Adictos al Sexo.

Era un poco incongruente que ellos fueran los organizadores, ya que _ellos_ eran adictos y eran los que más necesitaban ayuda de un profesional.

La idea había sido de Yoh al enterarse de las tantas personas que necesitaban detener su adicción. Él quería ayudar. Por su parte, Hao había aceptado la propuesta de su hermano porque el grupo era mixto, lo que significaba que no sólo era para adictos sino también para **adictas**. Imaginarse un grupo de chicas que adoraban lo mismo que él adoraba, era demasiado excitante como para ser real.

----- o -----

Anna Kyouyama era editora de una revista muy famosa en Japón. Ella se encargaba de que todo estuviera en orden cada que la revista se publicaba. Revisaba cada pequeño detalle así que se podría decir que su vida era muy ajetreada. Sin embargo, tenía una forma muy singular de relajar sus nervios.

Sus compañeras de trabajo, iban a retiros los fines de semana o con masajistas profesionales, pero ella, cuando sentía que la presión la aplastaba, tenía sexo con alguien.

Su perversión había llegado a tal grado, que se convirtió en una adicta: hacía el amor con cualquier buen mozo que se le atravesaba en el edificio, o iba a clubes y conquistaba a algún niño rico para después llevárselo a la cama. Eran aventuras de una sola noche. Por eso necesitaba ayuda urgente antes de que su reputación o su salud fueran afectadas. Anna se preparaba para ir a su segunda reunión en el grupo cuando sonó el teléfono.

En sus tiempos de estudiante, había sido lo mismo. Cuando se acercaba algún examen y necesitaba relajarse, arrastraba a su novio hacia el baño más cercano y saciaba su deseo de tranquilidad. Eso le daba el sexo a ella. Mas que placer, era tranquilidad.

----- o -----

Todos la esperaban ansiosos.

Era la única que faltaba para empezar la segunda reunión de tan extraño grupo. Llevaba 20 minutos de retraso.

-¿Qué espera esa mujer? Seguramente está en alguna cantina porque se ve que también es adicta al alcohol… -Ren calló de repente. Alguien había tomado su mano. Sólo alcanzó a ver a una mujer de cabello plateado y después todo se puso muy oscuro…

-Por fin llegas Anna. ¿Cómo has estado? –Preguntó Yoh cuando la rubia entró por la puerta roja.

-Perdón. Salí tarde de la oficina.

-Bueno, vamos a empezar. Hoy, Hao y yo hemos decidido que sería bueno que cada uno de nosotros pasara aquí y propusiera una regla para nuestro grupo. –Yoh recorrió al salón con su mirada. –Ren¿Por qué no comienzas tú?

Todos voltearon, pero Ren ya no estaba.

-Creo que salió. –Dijo Chocolove con su acento americano.

-Etto… Anna. ¿Comienzas?

Anna asintió muy sonrojada pero cuando estaba empezando a hablar, un ruido captó su atención. Venía de la habitación contigua.

-Yoh. –Susurró la rubia al oído del castaño. –Creo que hay alguien en el cuarto de al lado.

-¿Quieres ir a ver conmigo?

Las mejillas de Anna se encendieron y por su cerebro pasaron pensamientos extraños.

-"Contrólate". –Se dijo a sí misma.

-¿Vamos? –Preguntó de nuevo. Había algo en su voz que se oía demasiado seductor. Si seguía hablando así, Anna no respondería por sus actos.

Yoh tomó la mano de Kyouyama y la llevó con él dejando a todos los demás perplejos. Hao era el único que sonreía. Estaba muy orgulloso de su hermanito.

El castaño jalaba a Anna por el pasillo del departamento, el cual era más grande de lo que parecía.

La mente de la rubia estaba descontrolada. No podía dejar de pensar en quitarle los pantalones a ese hombre.

De repente, Anna se detuvo. Ya no aguantaba más. Abrió la puerta más cercana que encontró y se sorprendió mucho: a alguien se le había ocurrido antes la idea.

Eran Ren y Jeane violando la primera regla recién impuesta del grupo: "No tener, bajo ningún motivo, sexo (de ningún tipo)".

La pareja, al ser descubierta, no tuvo más remedio que regresar a la sala junto con Anna e Yoh.

Todos envidiaban a Ren desde eso. Él había tenido la oportunidad, y la había aprovechado.

Cuando regresó a su casa, Anna no pudo evitar pensar en lo difícil que iba a ser obedecer la primera regla con Yoh cerca.

"_Pobres ilusos".-_ Pensó la rubia. Si tenía cuidado de no ser descubierta, la podía pasar muy bien con el castaño y nadie se daría cuenta.

Definitivamente, eliminar un "hábito" de años en unas semanas, era **imposible**.

Fin del Capítulo.

Hola! Espero que les haya gustado y que me perdonen por tardar tanto en actualizar. Prometo escribir más a menudo.

Bueno quiero dedicar este capítulo a mi amiga Minamo que fue la que practicamente me obligó a actualizar este fic. Espero que te guste beetch.

Dejen reviews please!!!

Cuídense, See ya later!

Deydra Felton.


	3. No hay plan perfecto

Adictos al sexo

Capítulo III

Habían pasado ya tres semanas desde la última reunión con Yoh y los demás. Anna creía que no había habido otra reunión porque a los Asakura se les habían acabado las ideas, y tenía razón. Hao ya no sabía que más hacer: ya se habían presentado, ya habían puesto las reglas, ya alguien las había desobedecido ¿y ahora? Él nunca había estado en algún grupo como ese, de hecho, había aceptado la idea después de una monumental borrachera. Estaba acostado en su cama con dos mujeres (desnudas y casi tan borrachas como él) y con el control remoto en la mano. Como no había nada qué ver a esas altas horas de la madrugada, presionó un botón al azar y en la pantalla apareció una película infantil. Era "Buscando a Nemo". Lo que alcanzó a ver antes de quedarse profundamente dormido, fue a un lindo pez azul llamado Dori en un grupo de Adictos Anónimos a no sé qué, y ahí se dio cuenta de que la idea de Yoh no era tan mala. No era lo convencional (eso de Alcohólicos Anónimos ya estaba muy usado), sino algo mucho más interesante. Al siguiente día, corrió a las dos chicas de su cama y salió directo a comprar la gloriosa película.

Según él, ya lo tenía todo fríamente calculado, pero aún le faltaba algo… un lugar para las reuniones. Pensó en un parque, en un restaurante y hasta en su propia casa, pero ninguna idea parecía demasiado buena. Necesitaba un lugar del que nadie sospechara, que fuera misterioso, que nadie se imaginara que ahí se encontraban las personas más pervertidas de todo Tokio. ¿Quién vivía en un lugar así? De pronto, alguien tocó la puerta y era él: Yoh. ¿Cómo no lo pensó antes? Siempre se había burlado del lugar que su hermano habitaba, pero ahora ese lugar, resultaba ser el prefecto para sus sesiones de "ayuda".

Curiosamente, ese día, Yoh había buscado a su hermano para lo mismo. Se le había ocurrido que el mejor lugar para las reuniones sería su casa. Era cómoda y con el espacio suficiente.

Y ahora, después de un poco más de un mes de la primera reunión, los dos: Yoh y Hao, estaban con la mente en blanco, sin más ideas. En la película sólo habían pasado la parte en la que se presentan:

_-Hola me llamo Dori.- _Decía la simpática pez.

_-¡Hola Dori! _–Contestaban un montón de tiburones.

Esa parte de la presentación ya la habían pasado y a Hao no se le ocurría nada más.

Por su parte, Yoh sólo pensaba en la manera de volver a ver a Anna.

Ella tampoco la estaba pasando muy bien. Eso de que las rubias se divierten más era sólo una asquerosa mentira. Anna no se divertía y menos ahora. Ya llevaba casi un mes sin ver al precioso castaño y en el trabajo, le iba peor que nunca. Su jefe estaba en proceso de divorcio después de 3 años de estar casado con una escultural modelo 25 años menos que él y eso lo tenía más estricto con todos, empezando con Anna.

Kyouyama estaba al borde de la desesperación porque sin saberlo, era una de las pocas que realmente obedecía las reglas del grupo. Ahora para relajarse, tomaba litros y litros de café instantáneo o fumaba hasta dos cajetillas de cigarrillos diariamente.

Por las noches no dormía, y si dormía, soñaba con él: Con Yoh. Sin contar que su subconsciente a veces le jugaba bromas pesadas y además de soñar con Yoh, soñaba con Hao. No podía sacarse de la mente que eran gemelos, pues ella sabía muy bien que los gemelos representan **doble** diversión.

Aún así, Yoh era el único con el poder de distraerla o de quitarle el sueño o de hacer que la mente de la rubia creara las fantasías más locas y perversas.

Una buena mañana, el teléfono del departamento de Anna sonaba como un loco mientras ella se bañaba. Envuelta en una toalla y todavía con jabón en la cabeza, la rubia contestó el teléfono de su recámara.

-¿Anna?

-¿Sí? ¿Quién habla?

-Soy yo, Jeane. Sólo te hablaba para decirte que Ren me dijo que Lyzerg le dijo que Horo-Horo le dijo que Ryu le dijo que Chocolove le dijo que Manta le dijo que Yoh le dijo que Hao le dijo que hoy hay una reunión a las 7 de la noche en donde siempre. ¿Está bien? Espero que vayas. Chao, linda. –Y colgó.

Lo único que la rubia alcanzó a oír antes de que Jeane colgara fue que había una reunión.

Eran las 9 de la mañana. Aún tenía 10 horas para decidir si iba o no a la sesión.

Por una parte, se moría de ganas de ir y de ver a Asakura, pero por otra parte, creía que sólo perdía su tiempo ya que ir y ver a Yoh, implicaría tener que hablar con él, y cuando hablaba con él, su perversa mente empezaba a trabajar y en lo único que podía pensar era en lo que **no debía pensar**, en sexo.

Sin que Anna lo supiera, a Yoh le pasaba lo mismo. Era muy fácil que él se enamorara, o más bien se encaprichara con una mujer, y más si se trataba de una con el calibre de la rubia pero esto ya iba más allá. Kyouyama realmente lo traía loco. No dejaba de pensar en ella y en la sensación que nunca había sentido con ninguna otra mujer. Era una mezcla de deseo y miedo.

Sí, miedo a ella y al misterio y oscuridad que había en sus ojos.

Ninguno se quería ver, ni se quería oír. Ninguno de los dos quería seguir sintiendo lo que sentían…

**------- o -------**

-Te vas a quedar hasta tarde hoy Kyouyama. Tienes que revisar si están en orden los artículos de la revista. –EL jefe de Anna le gritaba desde la puerta de la oficina de Anna. –Mejor cancelas tus planes para esta noche, no te vas de aquí hasta que termines.

La rubia maldijo cuando su jefe ya se había ido. Tomó el teléfono y marcó el teléfono de Jeanne.

-¿Si? ¿Jeanne?

-¡Anna! ¿Irás esta noche?

-Etto… No. Lo siento pero mi jefe se volvió loco. Tengo que hacer el trabajo de 5 personas yo sola y no creo terminar a tiempo.

-Ahhh qué decepción. Yoh se va a poner triste. -A Anna se le erizó la piel con el comentario de Jeanne.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –Trataba de ocultar el nerviosismo en su voz.

La chica de cabello plateado rió sonoramente.

-¿No te has dado cuenta? Es tan obvio. Todos lo saben.

-¿Saben qué?

-Por Dios Anna, Yoh está completamente loco por ti. Va a ser una lástima que no vayas a ala reunión de hoy. Hoy podría ser el gran día en el que te declare su amor. –Y rió de nuevo.

Kyouyama sintió una oleada de aire frío entrando por la ventana. Se nueva amiga tenía toda la razón. Tenía que asistir así tuviera que desobedecer las estúpidas órdenes de su jefe.

-Está bien, te veo allá.

-Pero ¿Y tu trabajo? ¿No crees que tu jefe te diga algo?

-¡Al diablo con ese estúpido!

La rubia colgó el teléfono con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Ahora sólo tenía que pensar en cómo escaparse de la oficina sin que el anciano ese se diera cuenta.

De nuevo, el frío aire le rozó la cara.

Cuando se disponía a cerrar la ventana, se dio cuenta de que ahí estaba la solución a su pequeño problema.

Abrió su escritorio y encontró una tarjeta que decía "NO MOLESTAR". La solía usar cuando estaba con algún hombre en su oficina y era realmente eficaz. Nadie la molestaba cuando esa tarjeta estaba en su puerta ya que todos le tenían demasiado cariño a sus vidas como para arriesgarse a conocer la furia de Kyouyama.

Colgó la tarjeta a la chapa de la puerta y cerró con seguro. Encendió la lámpara de su escritorio y tomó su abrigo y su bolso.

_-Gracias a Dios que es el primer piso. _–Pensó la rubia y después de meditarlo por mucho tiempo, saltó de la ventana.

Eran las 6 en punto. Todavía tenía tiempo de ir a su casa, tomar una rápida ducha, arreglarse e ir al departamento de Yoh.h. Todo saldría bien.

Corrió hacia el estacionamiento para ir por su auto y ahí se dio cuenta de que no hay planes perfectos, y menos si tienen un minuto de haber sido hechos.

Justo a un lado de su auto, estaba su jefe discutiendo con su aún esposa. Ya conocía esas peleas. Tardaban horas gritándose el uno al otro sin importarles si lo miraban.

Su discusión estaba tan subida de tono, que Anna llegó a creer que podía subir a su auto e irse sin ser vista, pero luego aterrizó de nuevo en la tierra y vio que su idea no tenía ni una pizca de sentido. Se tendría que ir en un taxi a su casa.

Caminó escondiéndose de su jefe y se paró en la esquina esperando a que un taxi pasara, pero lo único que pasó fue el tiempo.

No tenía más remedio que irse en un camión directo a la casa de Yoh.

Eran las 6:40 cuando el camión de digno a pasar. Anna se subió y al abrir su cartera vio que no tenía cambio para pagarle al chofer.

Revisó su billetera y tampoco traía nada. ¿Cómo era posible que no trajera efectivo?

Con mucha vergüenza le explicó su situación al chofer y le dijo que sólo traía tarjetas de crédito, débito, puntos, telefónicas, etcétera. El señor le contestó que sentía mucha pena, pero que si no traía dinero, se tendría que bajar del colectivo.

La rubia habría aceptado si el camión siguiera en donde ella lo había tomado, sin embargo, el viejo camión ya había avanzado muchísimas cuadras. No se podía bajar así como así, en medio de la nada en un rumbo que no conocía.

El chofer empezó a frenar para que la joven se bajara pero de repente, una gloriosa y dulce voz habló:

-Yo te lo pago, si quieres.

¡Dios! ¡Era Yoh! ¡Qué oportuno! ¡Qué dulce! ¡Qué caballeroso! ¡Qué atractivo! ¡Qué galante! ¡Qué deseo sentía en ese momento!

Anna asintió muy sonrojada, y como siempre, su mente empezó a trabajar y a maquilar planes para bajarle los pantalones al delicioso castaño.

Después de pagar, Yoh avanzó hasta la fila de asientos trasera del camión que se movía descontroladamente. La chica se preguntaba si tendría que sentarse al lado de Asakura o no. ¿Y si Yoh no iba a su casa? ¿Y si tenía una cita con alguna otra mujer? ¿Y si estaba delirando?

-Etto… ¿Te quieres sentar conmigo? –Preguntó Yoh provocando un orgasmo instantáneo a Anna.

-Sí.

-Me imagino que vas a mi departamento ¿No?

-Sí, ¿Por qué? ¿Tu no? –La rubia no podía ocultar su nerviosismo en la voz. Sus manos estaban temblando.

-Sí, voy para allá. Qué suerte haberte encontrado.

-Qué suerte la mía.

-Ehhh…

-Hummm….

-_¿Cómo se lo digo? ¿Le digo que si quiere hacer el amor conmigo? _ -Yoh pensaba en algo qué decir para romper el silencio.

-Ya llegamos. –Dijo la chica sacando a Yoh de sus pensamientos.

Al entrar al departamento, todos los veían expectantes. Jeanne se había encargado de correr el chisme de que Anna sólo asistiría a la reunión por Asakura y sin que lo hubiera planeado, ahí estaban ellos dos, parados en la puerta, Anna mirando con orgullo a todos e Yoh sonriendo son tener idea de por qué todos los miraban con cara de querer matarlos.

**Fin del Capítulo. **

Hola!!

¡

Espero que les haya gustado. Por favor déjenme reviews. En cuanto tenga 5 reviews en este capítulo, subo el siguiente, así que please!!!

Cuídense mucho.

Cya.


	4. Método Asakura

**Adictos al sexo**

.Método Asakura.

-¿Por qué vienen tan contentos ustedes dos, eh? –Jeane preguntó con una pícara sonrisa provocando la furia de Hao.

-¿De dónde vienen? –Gritó el castaño. -¿Que no saben las reglas? ¡No pueden tener sexo!

-¿Qué te hizo pensar que hemos tenido sexo? –Preguntó Anna atónita al enfurecido castaño.

-¡Por su cara! –Hao respondió apuntando a Yoh con su dedo índice. -¡Mira esa sonrisa! ¡Esa cara de tonto la hace cuando acaba de tener sexo con alguien! ¡Lo conozco perfectamente!

Al oír eso, Anna río abiertamente. Todos los demás que estaban ahí miraban la pelea, eso era mucho mejor que la Lucha Libre, incluso, algunos aplaudían y abucheaban por cada comentario o insulto de los "combatientes".

-¡Cómo se ve que no conoces a tu hermano! Yoh siempre ha tenido esa cara de estúpido.

Todos se quedaron callados. Sólo Horo-Horo gritó y brincó como un mono de la emoción.

-¿Piensas que tengo cara de estúpido? –Preguntó Yoh a Anna con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Etto… Sólo a veces. Pero es muy lindo.- Repuso la rubia con el fin de parar el llanto del castaño.

-Yoh, sólo tienes cara de estúpido cuando haces el amor con alguien. –Dijo Hao maliciosamente. –Deberías estar orgulloso de tu vida sexual… Eres la única persona que conozco que tiene sexo diariamente.

Yoh se desplomó al oír el comentario de su hermano.

-Eres un insensible.

-Y tú una amargada. –Gritó Hao volteándose para darle la espalda a la rubia.

-¿Amargada yo? ¡Tú eres el que empezó todo este alboroto!

-Eso fue porque ustedes tuvieron sexo hoy. ¡Y yo me he estado aguantando las ganas desde hace dos semanas! –El castaño ya estaba al borde del llanto al decir eso. Mientras tanto, su hermano seguía llorando en el suelo.

-Entonces tú también desobedeciste las reglas…

-¿También dijiste? Eso quiere decir que ustedes lo hicieron.

-¡YA! ¡Estoy harto de todos ustedes! –Ahora el que gritaba era Ren. Él era el único que no se había emocionado con la pelea de Asakura y Kyouyama. –A mí no me importa si ellos dos violaron las reglas o no. No estamos aquí para juzgar a nadie.

-Sí, claro, tú lo dices porque fuiste el primero en desobedecerlas. –Chocolove provocó que todos miraran a Jeane, quien sonreía descaradamente, y a Ren, quien recordaba con placer su pequeño "desliz".

-¡Y tú tienes novia! –Ren se puso rojo de enojo por el comentario de Anna.

-¿Tienes novia? –Preguntó la chica de cabello plateado.

-Etto… No. Bueno sí. Bueno tenía…

-¿Por qué mientes Anna? Ren no tenía novia. ¡Tenía un novio! –De nuevo Chocolove intervino en la que ahora, era una pelea universal.

-¿Tu por qué te metes eh? ¡Yo nunca he tenido nada con un hombre!

-Pero quisieras… -Susurró Horo-Horo.

-¡No! ¿Qué se supone que estamos haciendo? –Ren trató de poner la calma en el lugar antes de que empezaran a salir más verdades ocultas de su vida.

-Yo estaba llorando, Anna y Hao estaban peleando, Horo se reía, Jeane estaba al borde del desmayo, Fausto y Eliza están en el baño desde hace mucho tiempo, Chocolove trata de hacerse el gracioso, Lyzerg, Ryu y Manta están en ese rincón viendo nuestra pelea, y tú estás siendo avergonzado. –Dijo Yoh ya sin lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

-Tú preguntaste "¿Qué se supone que estamos haciendo?" Y yo te contesté.

-Hao tiene razón. De verdad que eres estúpido.

Las lágrimas brotaron de nuevo de los ojos de Asakura.

-¡Oye! ¡Tu no tienes derecho de insultar a Yoh! –Gritaron Hao y Anna al unísono.

-¡ENTONCES YA DEJEN DE PELEAR Y EMPECEMOS CON ESTO DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

-Está bien. –Yoh se paró con su radiante sonrisa después de estar mucho tiempo en posición fetal. Todos estaban sorprendidos de nuevo con el comportamiento del castaño, el cual tomó una mochila que estaba en una silla y sacó un montón de folletos. Los repartió entre sus compañeros presentes y apartó dos para Eliza y Fausto (Todavía estaban en el baño).

-¿Qué es esto? –Preguntó Lyzerg.

-Es una serie de pasos que debemos tomar cuando estemos en peligro de caer en la tentación. Nos ayudarán a abstenernos.

-¿De dónde los sacaste? Me imagino que fuiste con un especialista…

-No Manta, los inventé yo. –Yoh respondió a la pregunta de su amigo con un aire de sabiduría.

-¿Y cómo sabes que funcionan?- Ahora era Ryu el que preguntaba.

-Fácil. Yo los he seguido en estas tres semanas que no nos hemos visto.

-Pero por lo visto no funcionan con las rubias… -Susurró Hao viendo a Anna discretamente.

-Bueno, mi idea era que nos tomáramos una semana y en la siguiente reunión dijéramos cómo nos había ido con mi nuevo y revolucionario Método de abstención.

-Me parece que es una buena idea.

-Sí claro, pero si hubiera sido mía, entonces estaría mal ¿no? -Hao respondió ante el comentario de Anna.

-Por supuesto.

El castaño miró con rabia a la rubia. Todavía no sabía qué era lo que su hermano veía tan bueno en ella. Tan solo era una mujer enojona. Sí, era bonita, pero él conocía a muchas más así. Tal vez lo que Yoh sentía por ella era más que una simple atracción, tal vez se había enamorado.

Después de una hora más de discusión entre los adictos, todos se empezaron a despedir. Ya era tarde y la mayoría vivía lejos.

Anna recordó que no había traído su auto así que pensó en pedirle a Jeane que la llevara, pero ella ya estaba en camino hacia su casa con Ren.

-¿Quieres que te lleve? –Preguntó Yoh.

-¿Tienes carro?

-Sí, pero está en el mecánico.

-Entonces ¿Cómo piensas llevarme?

Yoh jaló a Anna hacia la ventana y le señaló un auto negro estacionado en la puerta del edificio.

-¿Te lo vas a robar?

-Algo así.

El castaño se acercó a Hao y sin que se diera cuenta, Yoh sacó unas llaves de la chamarra de su hermano.

-Vamos.

**----- o -----**

-¿Vas a tomar tu auto y te irás a tu casa o te vas a quedar a trabajar? –Preguntó Yoh cuando llegaron a la oficina de la rubia.

-Me voy a quedar un rato más.

-Me gustaría poder ayudarte, pero creo que sólo te estorbaría…

-¡No! Quiero decir… No, puedes quedarte si quieres. Me serías de mucha ayuda, en serio. –Anna sonrió por la oportunidad que le estaba llegando en ese momento. De pronto resultó ser uno de los mejores días de su vida.

En todo el edificio ya no había nadie.

Todos ya se habían ido, sólo quedaba el velador y dos mujeres de limpieza. Nadie que pudiera interrumpirlos.

Anna pasó a la oficina de su jefe antes de ir a la suya sólo para corroborar que ya se había ido.

Cuando entró a su oficina, Anna vio un sobre tirado en el piso que se jefe había deslizado por la puerta. Lo abrió sin que Yoh lo viera y sonrió por lo que decía:

"_Kyouyama:_

_Perdón por hacerte pasar un mal rato. _

_Yo revisaré los artículos, así que puedes irte temprano a casa."_

-Era un recado de mi jefe. –Dijo Anna ante la mirada expectante del castaño. - Dice que debo revisar todo dos veces porque no me perdonará si hay un error.

-Ahhh Entonces me quedo. Creo que vas a necesitar de mi ayuda.

-Sí, claro que sí.

La chica se sentó detrás de su escritorio y estuvo "ordenando" algunos papeles (en realidad eran hojas en blanco). Yoh la miraba y pensaba en cuánto la deseaba. Ya no sólo era adicto al sexo, ahora era adicto también al olor de la rubia, a sus ojos, a su voz, a todo en ella. ¿Cómo decirle lo que sentía sin el riesgo de ser rechazado?

Pasaron casi una hora en silencio: Anna viendo papeles en blanco e Yoh hojeando un catálogo de zapatos que había arriba de un pequeño estante.

¿Por qué se les hacía tan difícil hacer el amor y ya? Ambos lo deseaban, ambos sabían perfectamente cómo se hacía, ambos sabían cómo seducir a una persona y cómo hacer que las noches frías y solas se convirtieran a noches cálidas y placenteras.

Era muy irónico. Los dos se habían conocido en un grupo de Adictos al Sexo y ahora, era lo único que querían: tener sexo.

-¿Quieres un café? –Por fin Yoh rompió el silencio.- Vi una cafetería cerca de aquí. Si quieres voy por uno.

-Sólo si prometes no tardarte.

Cuando Asakura salió de la oficina, Anna se quitó el saco, desabrochó los dos primeros botones de su blusa y despeinó un poco su cabello en su intento por verse más sexy. Después, tomó su bolsa y sacó un brillo labial, rubor y rimel para maquillarse.

Su cerebro trabajaba muy rápido. Trataba de idear un plan rápido para deshacerse de esa ansiedad que le causaba el castaño.

Pensó en tirar todas las cosas del escritorio antes de que Asakura llegara, pero luego se dio cuenta de que sería mucho más excitante si las tiraban entre los dos. ¿Qué más podía hacer para crear esa atmósfera de erotismo en menos de 5 minutos?

Tomó la botella de perfume que tenía en su bolsa e impregnó un poco por el cuarto. Guardó todo su maquillaje y el perfume dentro de su bolsa y la dejó en un rincón. Al parecer todo estaba listo, pero la chica seguía teniendo la sensación de que algo faltaba, algo muy importante.

-"¡Preservativos!" –Pensó ella. Nunca hacía el amor sin preservativo. Nunca lo había hecho sin protección. Buscó por toda su oficina pero no había, no le sobraba ninguno. Ella recordaba haber guardado uno, pero no recordaba dónde. Desesperada, abrió cajones y revolvió lo que había dentro pero cuando estaba por abrir el último cajón de su escritorio, Yoh tocó la puerta de su oficina, por lo tanto, la rubia tuvo que suspender su búsqueda.

Miró en derredor para verificar que todo estaba en orden, acomodó su falda y su cabello y abrió la puerta. Ahí estaba él con su hermosa sonrisa.

-Anna…

Al ver a la chica, Yoh soltó los dos vasos de café y besó a la rubia. Ya no resistía más, ya había esperado demasiado. Su horóscopo dictaba que esa noche tendría sexo, y él no quería que el astrólogo quedara como un mentiroso. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces, despojó a Anna de su blusa, y esperó a que ella hiciera lo mismo con él. Por supuesto, la chica lo hizo y lo observó por un momento. ¡Dios! Era de lo mejor que había visto. Acarició el abdomen de su amante y sintió como su respiración empezó a agitarse, lo deseaba cada vez más junto a ella, o dentro de ella o como fuera, pero lo necesitaba YA.

Anna lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo y lo fue llevando al escritorio sin dejar de acariciarlo y besarlo. Juntos, aventaron todo lo que había en el escritorio y se acostaron en él.

Ya era imposible separarse. El olor de Yoh embriagaba a Anna, simplemente era como una droga que no podría dejar ya nunca más. ¡Por fin se iba a conceder su deseo! ¡Por fin iba a poder quitarle los pantalones a ese hermoso hombre!

Tratando de ocultar un poco su emoción, Anna respiró profundamente y fue desabrochó poco a poco los jeans del castaño provocando que a Yoh se le erizara la piel.

-Yoh, ¿Tienes un condón?

-Sí, déjame buscarlo.

Anna se paró (ella estaba arriba) y el chico tomó su cartera, la cual también estaba tirada en el suelo. Rápidamente abrió su cartera y sus ánimos se fueron abajo.

Sí, tenía un condón.

Pero eso no fue en lo primero en lo que se fijó.

En su cartera estaba una hoja doblada que Yoh reconoció al instante. Eran los pasos de su método.

Le mostró a Anna la hoja y ella entendió que esa noche no era la indicada y que después de todo, lo que estaban haciendo estaba mal.

Se vistieron e Yoh pensó que, al final, el astrólogo era un mentiroso charlatán.

**Fin del capítulo 4**

**Hola!!! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. **

**Quiero que sepan que estoy sumamente agradecida por sus reviews, en serio, no saben cuánto bien me hacen.**

**Bueno, sigo con la política anterior, con 5 reviews subo el siguiente capítulo, así que ya saben!**

**Cuídense mucho.**

**Cya!**

**Eh, gomen, no se quería subir el documento! **


	5. Terminemos lo que empezamos

**Adictos al sexo.**

_Terminemos lo que empezamos._

Después la noche tan abrumadora que había tenido, Anna Kyouyama no se podía levantar de su cama a pesar de que el reloj indicaba que ya era hora de quitarse las sábanas de encima y de irse a trabajar si no se quería quedar sin trabajo.

La cabeza le dolía tanto, que la luz y el ruido del despertador le resultaban insoportables, aunque en el fondo, agradecía que su dolor no le dejara pensar. Trataba a toda costa de no pensar en la noche anterior así que se levantó y se metió a la cabeza la idea de que su trabajo era mucho más importante que una noche de sexo.

Rápidamente se preparó un café bien cargado y se tomó un par de aspirinas. Ya era muy tarde. Seguramente llegaría tarde a su oficina y seguramente, cuando ella llegara, su jefe ya estaría allí esperando a que la rubia se apareciera. Después vendría el regaño, la amenaza de despido, los insultos mentales, las puertas azotando y más tarde, la nota de disculpa del jefe deslizándose por debajo de la puerta de la oficina de Anna. Siempre era igual, eran como un viejo matrimonio.

Aún así, Kyouyama no podía darse el lujo de que esas peleas fueran tan constantes. Ella nunca sabría cuando su jefe se enojaría y la mandaría a la calle con todo y sus letreros de "NO MOLESTAR".

Pensando en eso, Anna se arregló lo más rápido que pudo y salió rumbo a su oficina en el centro de la ciudad, muy lejos del departamento de cierto castaño que no dejaba de pensar en ella.

Justo cuando se disponía a arrancar su auto, el teléfono celular que había en su bolso empezó a sonar. Sin dejar de acelerar, tomó el teléfono y vio en la pantalla de quién provenía la llamada. Sin duda contestaría.

-¿Vas a trabajar hoy? –Dijo una voz del otro lado de la línea sin siquiera decir un "hola".

-Sí, Pilika, voy para allá.

-Mmm, no vayas.

Anna rió por la naturalidad con la que su amiga decía todo. Tenían más de dos meses de no tener contacto. Pilika se había ido a varios países de Europa a pasar unas deliciosas vacaciones pagadas por su novio multimillonario. Ellas dos se habían conocido en la oficina de Anna cuando Pilika fue a solicitar trabajo. A pesar de que se lo habían dado, renunció a los tres meses porque, según ella, era demasiado trabajo para una sola mujer.

Ya tenían casi tres años de haberse hecho amigas por eso Anna consideraba a Pilika, su mejor amiga.

-¿Por qué no habría de ir? Me imagino que ya estás en Tokio. ¿no?

-¡Sí! ¡Y te quiero ver!

-Lo siento, pero tendrá que ser después del trabajo. –Un auto se atravesó al carril en el que iba la rubia y Pilika pudo oír como su amiga maldecía al conductor: "¡Estúpido! ¡Aprende a manejar, idiota! -¿En qué estábamos?

Pilika soltó una risotada. Le sorprendía cada vez más el fuerte carácter de su amiga. Era tan enojona que a veces resultaba muy gracioso verla u oírla pelear con el mundo.

-Estábamos en que vas a faltar a la estúpida oficina y vendrás a verme a mi departamento. Ah sí, y también traerás un café. Un expresso.

-No, no puedo ir. Es en serio.

-Entonces no te voy a decir lo que mi hermanito me dijo de ti.

-¿Tu hermanito? ¿Tienes uno?

-¡Dios! ¡Se supone que eres mi mejor amiga! ¿Cómo puede ser que no lo sepas?

-Sólo bromeo. Pero tú dijiste que no vive aquí. ¿Cómo es que me conoce?

-Él te conoce y tu lo conoces a él. Él va al grupo de ayuda al que vas.

Anna dio un volantazo para entrar al estacionamiento del edificio en el que trabajaba pero de la impresión, no se dio cuenta de que casi atropellaba a una anciana que pasaba por allí. A lo lejos, oyó como la viejecita se quejaba de la juventud.

La rubia no sabía que Pilika ya se había enterado que iba a un grupo de esos. A pesar de todo, se le hacía muy vergonzoso que su amiga se enterara de su problema.

-Etto… Perdón por no contarte antes pero…

-No importa. –Pilika la interrumpió. –No debes sentirte mal por eso, sé que es penoso pero no te preocupes. Desde que te conocí supe que eras de esas mujeres insaciables.

Las dos chicas rieron efusivamente al mismo tiempo. La rubia pensó en un instante en ir a la casa de su amiga y llevarle su café, pero se dio cuenta de que su jefe se había estacionado justo a un lado de ella. Ya no se podía ir sin que el viejo la viera.

Sin dejar de reír, bajó del auto y con un movimiento de cabeza saludó a su jefe, el cual también hablaba por teléfono, sólo que en vez de reír, lloraba. Seguramente su esposa lo había engañado o dejado… de nuevo.

-¿Quién es tu hermano? –Preguntó Anna cuando por fin dejó de reír.

-Se llama Horo-Horo. ¿No lo reconociste? Dicen que es igualito a mí.

Kyouyama trató de visualizar a Horo en su mente. Pilika tenía razón, eran igualitos. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

-Sí sí lo conozco. Es muy…

-¿Gracioso? ¿Guapo? ¿Inteligente? –La chica de cabello azul interrumpió de nuevo.

-No. Iba a decir que es muy entrometido. Tienes razón, es IGUALITO a ti.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral. Pilika se caracterizaba por no entender el sarcasmo de la gente sin antes analizarlo detenidamente. AL cabo de unos 5 minutos, la chica dijo:

-¡Eres muy mala! En fin, mi hermano me dijo que un tal… Espera. –La muchacha buscó en su agenda un nombre que había apuntado. Buscó página por página (La agenda contaba con 120 hojas) hasta que llegó a la parte interior de la pasta de la agenda. En letras decía: YOH ASAKURA NUEVO NOVIO DE ANNA (todo encerrado en un gran corazón.) –Perdón por la tardanza.

-No importa. -En ese tiempo, Anna había saludado a sus compañeras, había abierto la puerta de su oficina sin antes buscar como una loca desesperada la llave, recogió los papeles que estaban tirados desde la noche anterior y pidió un café a la secretaria de su jefe. -¿Qué me ibas a decir?

-Ah sí, mi hermano me dijo que tienes un nuevo novio. Me dijo que se llama…

De pronto, la llamada se había cortado. Anna miró su teléfono y descubrió que ya se había quedado sin batería.

Tomó el teléfono de su oficina y marcó el número de su amiga. Estaba ocupado. Seguramente Pilika estaba intentando hablar también. Anna colgó el teléfono y se puso a terminar de ordenar el pequeño cuarto en el que trabajaba.

Nunca había estado tan desordenado. De entre todas las cosas que encontró tiradas en el suelo, vio algo que le llamó mucho la atención: era un cinturón de hombre. ¡De hombre! ¡DE HOMBRE! ¡DE YOH!

Todo se iluminó a su alrededor. Todo ahora era bello. Ya tenía un nuevo pretexto para ver al sexy castaño. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron y su mente empezó a pensar cosas no aptas para menores de 18 años. Cada día le gustaba más ese hombre. Cada día lo deseaba más.

De repente, la puerta de su oficina se abrió.

Anna concluyó que ya se había vuelto loca, puesto que ahora se imaginaba que él estaba ahí, viéndola, como la noche anterior.

-Yoh… -Susurró la rubia cuando se dio cuenta de que no era un espejismo o una ilusión óptica. En verdad era Yoh.

-Anna, vine a terminar lo que comenzamos ayer…

Las palabras del chico la subieron al cielo. Y muy en el fondo agradecía al despertador de haber sido tan insistente esa mañana…

**Fin del capítulo 5.**

**Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Lo escribí con mucho gusto por que sus reviews me motivan. De verdad les agradezco muchísimo.**

**Ya sé que está muy corto pero quise dejar la emoción para el próximo jajaja.**

**Bueno ya saben, en cuento me lleguen 5 reviews, subo el próximo.**

**Cuídense mucho.**

**Cya!**

"


	6. Rosa

**Adictos al sexo**

**La rosa**

La vida se lo debía… y esa tarde se iba a cobrar.

Él estaba ahí parado con su cara de niño bonito y ella ahí, muriendo de ganas de poseerlo. Tan solo de eso, de poseerlo. De hacerlo suyo ahí mismo, no le importaba en qué lugar, sino cuándo y lo quería ahora, ¡ya!

Si no lo deseara tanto, todo sería diferente. Podría haber seguido su "tratamiento" sin ninguna complicación y, en poco tiempo, dejaría de ser una adicta al sexo. Si no lo deseara tanto, su cerebro funcionaria mejor, y tal vez, podría pensar en la posibilidad de hacer de Yoh Asakura un buen amigo.

Pero no era así.

Lo deseaba. LO DESEABA. Le parecía increíble que una sola persona pudiera anhelar tanto a alguien. De hecho, había llegado a la conclusión de que ella era la única persona que había experimentado esa sensación de deseo tan grande.

Gracias al cielo, estaba equivocada. Yoh sentía lo mismo que ella pero con mucha más intensidad y por eso estaba ahí, por eso había pasado por encima de su hermano (literalmente) para ir con ella, por eso se había hecho pasar por un policía para entrar al edificio donde se encontraba la rubia, por eso había faltado a su trabajo, por ella, lo haría todo.

-Yoh…

-Anna, vine a terminar lo que empezamos ayer…

Anna dejó de pensar en ese momento. Ahora sólo se dejaba llevar por la esencia del castaño. Caminó hacia él y lo besó profundamente sin importarle que la puerta estuviera abierta y que todos afuera los estuvieran viendo. Sin dejar de besarlo, lo arrastró hacia un pequeño sillón que había en un rincón de la oficina, y ahí se sentó encima de él. Yoh se aferró a la cintura de Anna y le besó las orejas y el cuello. Era exquisito.

Se acariciaban a todo momento ya que no querían perder el contacto entre ellos. Las manos de Asakura, pasaron por toda la espalda de la rubia, por sus hombros y, por último, por sus pechos. Anna arqueó la espalda del placer que le causaban las manos de su pareja. Al percatarse de eso, Yoh concluyó que ya era tiempo de empezar a comenzar el ritual de quitarse la ropa. Si todo salía bien, por fin se cumpliría su sueño esa mañana: verla desnuda.

Comenzó desabrochando la blusa de seda de la rubia. Las manos le temblaban, estaba nervioso. ¿Y si a Anna no le gustaba? ¿Y si no llegaba al orgasmo? ¿Lo odiaría? ¿Lo perdonaría? No podía olvidar dónde había conocido a Kyouyama, ella era una adicta al sexo al igual que él, pero ¿Y si ella sabía más cosas que él? ¿Y si no quedaba satisfecha? No quería correr el riesgo de que ella lo despreciara o le dejara de hablar o algo así. Aún estaba a tiempo para echarse para atrás y dejar a un lado la horrible posibilidad de tener que dejar de verla. Tal vez si la conociera mejor sabría qué le gustaba. Tal vez si se diera el tiempo de conocerla mejor, la llegaría a amar y así, no sólo tendría sexo con ella, sino que haría el amor con ella.

Las manos de Yoh detuvieron su camino al analizar todo. Era el momento de elegir entre el amor o el sexo a secas.

Anna lo miró interrogante. ¿Qué esperaba?

-Etto… -Dijo el castaño desviando la mirada a la pared opuesta.

-¿Qué pasa?

Yoh alzó la mano y señaló la puerta.

-La puerta está abierta. Y nos están viendo.

La rubia se paró instantáneamente y volteó sorprendida a la puerta. Sí, estaba abierta y sí, los estaban viendo. Pero a ella qué le importaba eso. Todos en ese edificio eran unos pervertidos, eran mucho más pervertidos que ella y que Yoh juntos. Las parejas de amantes lo hacían bajo el escritorio del jefe, se tocaban en los elevadores, en el estacionamiento, etcétera. Era el edificio con más actividad sexual de todo Tokio.

La rubia se paró, abrochó los dos botones de su blusa que estaban desabrochados y caminó hacia la puerta para cerrarla y para correr a los chismosos que pasaban por ahí y se quedaban viendo el espectáculo. Pero cuando llegó vio algo que hizo que su cerebro despertara de nuevo. No era una sorpresa, sino dos.

Era Pilika parada al borde de la puerta junto con su jefe. Los dos la veían: la chica estaba sonriente y orgullosa de su amiga, mientras que el jefe de Anna, estaba rojo del coraje y de la vergüenza. No podía creer que ese tipo de comportamiento se llevara a cabo en su empresa. Él creía que todos ahí eran castos, puros y que carecían de vida sexual, como él.

-¿Se puede saber qué están haciendo? –Preguntó el hombre encolerizado.

-¿No está claro? Estaban a punto de hacer el amor, hasta que nosotros llegamos y los interrumpimos. –Pilika contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y después saltó sobre su amiga dándole un enorme abrazo.

-Señorita, o señora, lo que sea. Tenemos que hablar muy seriamente usted y yo. Venga por favor a mi oficina. –El hombre de unos 54 años, separó a las chicas y jaló a Anna de un brazo para que Pilika la soltara. –Y por favor, acomódese esa falda.

Anna salió de la oficina sin decirle ni una palabra a Yoh, quien seguía postrado en el sillón.

-Tú debes de ser Yoh Asakura, ¿No es así?

-Sí. –Le contestó a Pilika con un poco de miedo en la voz. Las personas como ella, solían intimidarlo.

El castaño se paró del sillón rojo y se acomodó el cabello.

-Eres muy guapo, mi hermano no exageraba.

-¿Tu hermano?

-Perdón. No me presenté.- Pilika estiró la mano hacia Yoh. –Me llamo Pilika, Pilika Usui.

-¿Tienes algo que ver con Horo-Horo Usui?

-¡Sí! Es mi hermano. Gracias a él, se quien eres. –Pilika revisó con la mirada la oficina de la rubia. No había cambiado en nada desde su última visita. –Por cierto, siento haber interrumpido…

-No, no importa. Aún así yo creía que era un error.

La chica se petrificó. No sabía cómo interpretar las palabras del castaño.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó nerviosa.

-Etto… Bueno, creo que ya lo sabes. Yo, solía tener sexo con cualquier mujer bonita que viera, pero con Anna, no quiero que sea así. Quiero algo diferente. La quiero conocer bien y ya después… tal vez, si me enamoro de ella, podríamos llegar a algo más.

Pilika suspiró aliviada.

-Estoy muy orgullosa.

Yoh sonrió tímidamente.

-Gracias, nadie me había dicho algo así…

-¡De ti no! –El castaño cayó de la nube a la que había subido. –Me siento orgullosa de Anna. No pudo haber conseguido un mejor hombre.

Asakura regresó a su nube pensando en la desición que había tomado. Él sí estaba orgulloso de sí mismo. No quería que su relación con Anna pasara sin pena ni gloria, al contrario, quería que perdurara y que, si por alguna razón se llegasen a separar, ella lo recordara a él como un hombre responsable de sus actos y todo eso que hablaban mucho en la iglesia o en los verdaderos grupos de adictos anónimos.

-¿Y ya son novios?

-¿Quiénes? –Preguntó Yoh un tanto despistado.

-Ustedes, Anna y tú.

-Etto… no lo hemos hablado….

-¡Por Dios! –La chica interrumpió.- ¡Eso no se habla! ¡Tu tan sólo llegas y se lo pides y ya!

-No lo había pensado. ¡Tienes razón! ¡Debemos ser novios! ¡Quiero que ella sea mi novia!

-¿Y qué esperas? Ve, anda. Pídeselo –Usui empujaba al castaño hacia fuera de la oficina.

-¿Y si me dice que no?

Pilika volteó el cuerpo de Yoh para verlo a los ojos.

-Si ella te dice que no, yo la mato. –Dijo muy seria. –Ahora ve. Corre, y después vienes para contarme qué pasó.

Yoh salió corriendo de la oficina dejando sola a la hermana de Horo. Ella se sentó ante el escritorio y acomodó los papeles mientras pensaba en el destino.

**----- o -----**

El cabello rubio de Anna le cubría la cara.

La escena era perfecta: Su jefe parado ante la ventaba mirando al horizonte y Anna parada con la cabeza gacha.

-Quiero que sepas que estoy muy impresionado con tu comportamiento, Kyouyama. Me lo podría haber imaginado de todos, memos de ti.

-Perdón jefe, la situación se escapó de mis manos. –Anna sonrió para sí misma por el doble sentido que tenía la oración que acababa de decir. Afortunadamente, su jefe era demasiado inocente y continúo diciendo:

- Tu bien sabes que eso no se debe hacer aquí. Pero no puedo correr a todos los que lo hacen (me quedaría sin empleados), pero al menos, debo amonestarte por lo ocurrido.

-Está bien. Sé que lo que hice fue incorrecto y al respecto, no tengo nada más qué decir.

-Yo tampoco, Anna. Te puedes retirar. En un rato, pasaré a tu oficina parta decirte cuál va a ser tu castigo.

-Si, jefe. Con permiso.

Anna salió de la extensa oficina de su jefe y caminó lentamente hacia su oficina. No tenía prisa, sabía que Yoh ya no estaba ahí.

Cuando llegó, vio sólo a Pilika sentada viendo una revista.

-¿Se fue Yoh?-Preguntó Anna.

-Te fue a buscar. Pero creo que se perdió, hace mucho que se fue.

La rubia salió corriendo y dejó a su amiga hablando.

Corrió por toso el pasillo, subió escaleras, bajó escaleras, buscó en los elevadores, buscó en el estacionamiento, en los baños (incluyendo el de hombres), buscó en la fotocopiadora, en el almacén, en todos lados, pero Yoh no estaba y nadie sabía de él.

Cansada de caminar, salió del edificio y se sentó en la banqueta. Se sentía frustrada. Todavía ni siquiera era medio día y ya le había pasado de todo.

Rendida, acomodó sus brazos sobre sus rodillas y recargó su cara en ellos mientras miraba a la gente que pasaba de prisa. Nadie parecía verla, a nadie parecía importarle lo que sucediera con esa rubia.

De pronto, vio que un pétalo rojo de una rosa cayó ante sus pies. Qué raro, ahora llovían flores. Volteó hacia arriba y vio de dónde provenía ese pétalo.

Se paró y vio la rosa que tenía Yoh en las manos.

-¿Dónde estabas? –Preguntó Kyouyama.

-Fui a comprarte esto.

-Debe tener algún motivo, ¿No?

-Etto… No sé cómo decirlo. –Yoh le dio la rosa a Anna y tomó su cara. -¿Sabes por qué me detuve? Quiero decir, Anna, no quiero tener sexo contigo.

El mundo cayó encima de la rubia. Esperaba todo, menos eso.

-¿Cómo dices?

-¿Quieres ser mi novia? –Preguntó Yoh de repente. La rubia se sonrojó notablemente, tampoco esperaba eso.

-No sé que decir…

De repente, una voz se oyó a lo lejos que gritaba:

-¡ANNA! ¡SI NO DICES QUE SÍ, TE MATO! ¡ANNA!

Era Pilika que gritaba desde la ventana que estaba a unos 7 metros de la entrada del edificio.

-Bueno, me gusta mucho mi vida, así que… Sí. Sí quiero ser tu novia, Yoh.

Yoh la besó tiernamente pensando en su futuro juntos, a lo mejor, algún día se casarían y tendrían un hijo, rubio como ella, tierno como él. Pero esa, es otra historia…

**Fin del capítulo 6.**

**Hola!!! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien. **

**Bueno ya, por fin subí este capítulo, ojala que les haya gustado. **

**Etto… ya saben, entre más reviews, más rápido actualizo.**

**Cabe aclarar que no los tengo escritos todos, los voy escribiendo y los subo, pero no tengo planeado nada en la historia ni mucho menos, así que perdonen si luego tardo un poco en subir los capítulos. **

**Por esto, en vez de subir el capítulo cuando me lleguen 5 capítulos, voy a esperar por 10 ¿Si? **

**Espero que se la pasen bien y también espero sus reviews.**

**Cuídense**

**Cya!**


	7. Un mal día

_Adictos al sexo_

"_Un mal día"_

Ignorando todo lo que había sucedido mientras él dormía placidamente esa mañana, Hao se levantó de su cama con una nueva idea para el grupo que había hecho con el apoyo de su hermano. Después de poner una taza con agua en el microondas, tomó el teléfono y llamó a todos sus contactos que eran miembros del grupo. Les avisó que, si no había inconveniente, esa tarde se efectuaría una reunión en la casa de Yoh y que ahí los esperaría a todos puntualmente. Les explicó también, que ya había investigado (mentira) y que ahora sí tenía una idea de qué era lo que se hacía en un club de adictos.

Todos aceptaron, todos menos una pareja: Yoh y Anna.

Hao trató de localizarlos por todas partes: en la oficina, casa y celular pero ninguno contestaba. Era evidente que se encontraban juntos, pero _dónde _y haciendo _qué._

¡No era justo! Ellos dos podían violar las reglas del grupo y él no. Desgraciadamente, no había ni una mujer que estuviera disponible y que también fuera una adicta. De cualquier modo después tomaría cartas en el asunto. Ahora lo más importante era encontrar a ese par de tórtolos para restregarles en la cara la gran lista de reglas que tenían que respetar si querían seguir dentro del Honorable Grupo de Adictos Anónimos al Sexo.

Necesitaba encontrarlos, pero primero, necesitaba desayunar. Ya eran casi las tres de la tarde y en su estómago no había entrado ni un bocado.

Caminó hacia la cocina y tomó un tazón muy grande. Sin dejar de pensar en lo que podría estar haciendo su hermano con la rubia, se sirvió cereal y vertió leche en el tazón sin fijarse que la leche ya había hundido el cereal en el fondo del recipiente. ¡Qué mal día! Ahora tenía cereal super suave, odiaba esa sensación.

Con su tazón en una mano, tomó el control remoto y encendió la televisión de la sala. Se sentó en el sofá y empezó a comer. En la televisión, como siempre, no había nada interesante. Otro punto malo al día: 389 canales y nada interesante que ver. Al ver sus opciones, optó por ponerse a pensar en Yoh y Anna mientras la televisión hablaba sola.

¿En dónde estarían? ¿Estarían cogiendo margaritas en el campo? ¿Por qué él no podía hacer lo mismo? ¿Ese cereal ya estaba caducado? ¿Por qué sabía tan raro?

Rápidamente se paró y corrió por la caja de Cheerios que estaba en un estante de la cocina y buscó la fecha de caducidad. Efectivamente, el cereal tenía ya dos meses de estar caducado.

Hao, muy enojado, tomó el tazón y vació el contenido en el fregadero. Era uno de los peores días de su vida, no cabía duda.

Con el estómago prácticamente vacío, tomó un baño y salió de su casa muy arreglado, como siempre. Tenía que ir a buscar a su hermano a su trabajo y después a buscar a alguna tipa con la cual pasar el tiempo que le restara antes de la reunión. Al fin y al cabo, a él no se le dificultaba eso de encontrar amantes bellas, jóvenes y a veces, dispuestas a pagar los condones, la campaña y el hotel.

----- o -----

Manejaba como si fuera el rey de las calles. Iba a más de 70 kilómetros por hora, tenía el stereo del auto a todo volumen, daba volantazos y no avisaba cuando iba a dar vuelta en alguna calle. Simplemente no respetaba nada ni a nadie, al grado que algunos conductores, se preguntaban cómo le había hecho para obtener su licencia de conducir.

Hao se preguntaba lo mismo. Nunca había entendido cual era la diferencia entre frenar poco a poco y frenar de golpe, para él resultaba lo mismo, de cualquier modo el auto se paraba ¿no?

Asakura sonrió al recordar lo memorable que había sido su examen de manejo. Ese día, gracias a un ente maravilloso y desconocido, la maestra que impartía el examen cayó enferma y, para no retrasar la prueba de Hao, la hija de la vieja maestra se presentó como sustituta. El castaño había quedado realmente sorprendido por la belleza de la mujer y no perdió su tiempo con ella.

La chica también se había percatado de lo guapo que era su primer alumno así que no dudó en aprobarlo. A cambio, Hao el dio una de las tardes más maravillosas de su vida: le había hecho el amor en el asiento trasero del auto.

Habían disfrutado tanto que Hao prometió llamarla para repetir lo sucedido pero nunca lo hizo. Ya la había probado y además había conseguido su licencia. No había hombre con más suerte en todo Japón.

----- o -----

Anna golpeaba su escritorio con el borrador de un lápiz. Miró el reloj y vio que apenas eran las 3:30 de la tarde. Faltaban casi 4 horas para salir de ese reclusorio al que otros le llamaban "oficina".

No se podía concentrar en su trabajo, habían pasado demasiadas cosas en tan pocas horas que le resultaba muy difícil poner su mente en un solo lugar. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Todo con Yoh era muy confuso.

Casi una hora antes, ella había aceptado ser novia del castaño pero ¿Qué ganaba ella? Sí, lo admitía, era muy bueno estar con Asakura y vivir romanticismo y todo eso pero las cuentas no habían quedado del todo claras.

¿Ya podían hacer eso que tenían tan prohibido?

Si se ponía a analizarlo, se daría cuenta de que a Fausto y Eliza simplemente les importaba un comino las reglas y nadie les decía nada. Eso era porque la relación de ellos ya era más que un ratito de sexo. ¡Ahí estaba la respuesta! ¡Ahora que eran novios, podían hacer y deshacer sin que nadie les recordara las reglas! ¡Por fin ese maldito sueño de acostarse con el sexy castaño se iba a hacer realidad!

Sin pensarlo ni siquiera una vez, la rubia tomó su saco y su bolso y salió corriendo de su oficina, pasando por alto las indicaciones de su jefe de no salir hasta las 7:00.

Justo cuando llegó al trabajo de Yoh, él iba saliendo.

-¡Annita! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Necesitamos hablar.

Yoh sintió un balde de agua helada cayendo por su cuerpo. ¿Tan rápido habían llegado a esa situación? Él sabía que cuando una mujer dice "Tenemos que hablar" es porque las cosas están en el peor estado posible. ¡Qué mala suerte! Ni siquiera llevaban un día de novios y Anna ya lo quería dejar.

-Etto… ¿Sobre qué? –Preguntó el joven con la voz más varonil que le fue posible. No quería que la rubia se diera cuenta de las ganas que tenía de llorar.

-¡Sobre sexo! ¡Ya somos novios! ¡Ya podemos hacer lo que sea!

A Yoh le regresó todo a su lugar al oír la respuesta de Anna. No puedo evitar suspirar aliviado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Pensabas que era sobre algo más? –Preguntó Kyouyama al ver la reacción de su novio.

-No, sólo digamos que me imaginé otra cosa… -Anna frunció el ceño en señal de confusión. Llevaban un día de novios, de qué otra cosa se podría tratar. -¿Me acompañarías? Tengo que hacer unas compras de la oficina. Si quieres, después vamos a mi departamento a charlar.

La chica sonrió. Yoh había entendido el mensaje. Después de hacer las compras, irían al departamento del chico y harían el amor como los dos locos desesperados que eran.

Ambos subieron al auto del castaño y salieron hacía el supermercado sin darse cuenta de que Hao iba entrando al estacionamiento con su lujoso deportivo negro.

Hao se bajó del auto y miró alrededor. No estaba el carro de su hermano. Subió de nuevo a su auto y fue a la delegación a hacerle una pequeña visita a la chica de las licencias. Ahora que lo recordaba, la mujer era muy buena amante, talvez con ella se le olvidaría el mal rato que había pasado al no encontrar a su gemelo.

----- o -----

Eran casi las cinco en punto cuando la pareja salió del supermercado. Anna estaba casa vez más emocionada, sólo tenían que pasar a la oficina de Yoh a dejar las cosas que habían comprado y de ahí se irían al departamento del castaño. Si sus cálculos no fallaban, en menos de 3 horas estaría en una cama, sofá, mesa, silla, suelo o lo que fuera, con Yoh.

La chica esperó en el auto de Asakura mientras él bajaba a dejar las cosas a su oficina. Anna aprovechó para arreglar su cabello y retocar su maquillaje. Cuando Yoh regresó al auto, besó a su novia tiernamente y pisó el acelerador hasta el fondo para llegar lo más pronto posible a su casa. Ahora sí, nada podía salir mal.

Al llegar, Yoh encendió la cafetera y cerró las cortinas, provocando que el ambiente se llenara del romántico olor del café.

-Relájate, ahora vuelvo.

Anna se sentó en el gran sofá y vio como Asakura corría hacia la cocina y volvía con un par de copas llenas de vino.

-¿Ahora también me quieres hacer adicta al alcohol? –Preguntó la rubia. –Por cierto, ¿Cuándo es la próxima reunión? Estaba planeando traer a Pilika…

-No sé, y por ahora, no me interesa mucho. –El chico se inclinó hacia la rubia y la empujó hasta quedar los dos acostados en el sofá. Él encima de ella y ella abrazando en atlético cuerpo de Asakura con sus piernas. Se besaban lentamente, no tenían por que apresurar las cosas ya que, según ellos, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo.

Mientras tanto, a unas cuatro cuadras de donde ellos estaban, Hao Asakura tomaba un helado de vainilla, buscando en él las respuestas de su sufrimiento. Nunca se había sentido más decepcionado de la vida: la mujer de las licencias ya no estaba. O más bien, era imposible encontrarla ya que Hao ni siquiera recordaba el nombre de la chica, sólo recordaba su preciosa cara, su cuerpo impresionante y la forma en que gritaba al ser penetrada. Esos gritos… nunca iba a olvidarlos. Necesitaba encontrarla a como diera lugar, pero cómo. Sólo un milagro la pondría de nuevo en su camino. Un milagro o una muy extraña coincidencia.

Cuando terminó de disfrutar su helado, volteó a ver la fachada de una iglesia que tenía uno de los relojes más exactos de la ciudad. Eran apenas las 5:55 de la tarde. Seguramente, su hermano ya estaría en casa. Pensó en ir al departamento de Yoh para arreglar los preparativos de la reunión, pero luego se retractó al oír los crujidos que su estómago hacía, ahora que lo recordaba, sólo había desayunado unas tres cucharadas de cereal echado a peder.

Sin muchas ganas de caminar, el castaño se paró de la banca en la que estaba sentado y caminó los 2 metros que lo separaban de su auto, el cual había estacionado justo enfrente de la banca.

Nada más le quedaban dos y media horas para ir a buscarse algo de comer y para regresar a la casa de su hermano para la reunión.

Hao manejaba sin un rumbo exacto. Sólo buscaba un restaurante o algo así, su hambre ya no tenía límites, necesitaba comida a como diera lugar. Gracias al cielo, un McDonalds se atravesó en su camino y decidió comer ahí.

Pasó en el restaurante mucho tiempo tratando de conseguir una cita en el baño con la guapa mesera cajera pero lo único que consiguió fue una cachetada por parte de la chica. Cuando por fin se rindió de rogarle a la chica pelirroja, se sentó en una mesa y comió (devoró) su Big Mac mientras observaba a la chica.

¿Qué les pasaba a las mujeres últimamente? ¿Por qué ya no caían rendidas ante los pies del castaño? Tal vez, ellas olían la urgencia que tenía Hao por tener sexo. Pensando en eso, Hao llegó a la conclusión de que las ganas de tener sexo es muy similar al hambre: cuando entra un bocado a tu boca, sientes muchísimo alivio aunque la comida sea mala o rancia; cuando te urge hacer el amor con alguien, hasta el mínimo contacto con se te hace demasiado delicioso como para ser real. La manera de disfrutar la comida y el sexo es la misma, según Hao, ambos producen un alivio impresionante a una necesidad primaria de los seres humanos.

Al terminar de comer, salió del restaurante y miró a la chica de reojo. Ella no lo veía, estaba muy entretenida sirviendo paras fritas a una clienta de no más de 13 años. ¡Qué mujer más ciega! ¡Prefería pasar la vida sirviendo papas a niñas maleducadas que pasarla en un paraíso orgásmico a lado de uno de los solteros más codiciados de Tokio!

Pensar en eso, hizo que la moral y el ego de Hao subieran instantáneamente. A lo mejor, no haberse acostado con esa mediocre era lo mejor. Al fin y al cabo, llegaría otra mejor.

Justo cuando estaba por abrir la puerta de su carro, su teléfono celular soñó y al ver quién llamaba, no dudo en contestar.

-¿Sí? Dime Jeanne.

-¡Hao! ¿Sabes dónde demonios está Anna? ¡No me contesta el teléfono!

-No lo sé. A mi tampoco me contesta, tampoco puedo localizar a Yoh.

-Etto… ¿Ya les avisaste que hoy va a haber una reunión?

-No.-Dijo Hao recordando el propósito de su salida de casa, ni Yoh ni Anna sabían nada de la reunión.

-Entonces ¿Qué hacemos?

-Me parece que mi hermano ya está en su casa. Nos vemos ahí a las 7:30 como habíamos quedado.

-Sí. –Dijo la chica y colgó.

Hao encendió el auto y se dirigió a la casa de su gemelo sin saber lo que le esperaba al llegar ahí. Esa iba a ser una de las reuniones más memorables que pudieran tener los adictos…

**Fin del capítulo 7.**

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien y que les haya gustado este capítulo. **

**Les pido una disculpa por haber tardado más de lo usual en subir pero no estaba de muy buen humor como para escribir. **

**Bueno ya sabe, espero con ansias sus reviews y les agradezco muchísimo los que me han enviado, no saben cuánto bien me hacen.**

**Etto… Les quiero recomendar que lean un fic llamado Trace, es de mi autoría y es de Shaman King. No tiene nada que ver con este pero, bueno, es uno a los que más le hecho ganas y no me ha ido muy bien con eso de los reviews. Espero que si tienen tiempo y ganas, lo lean; se los agradecería mucho.**

**Bueno, me despido de ustedes.**

**Cuídense y esperen el LEMON que tengo preparado para el siguiente capítulo, ya saben, en cuento tenga 10 reviews, subo el otro.**

**Bye!**


	8. Sin interrupciones lo hago mejor

…**Adictos al sexo…**

_Sin interrupciones lo hago mejor._

Diez puños golpeaban furiosos la puerta roja del departamento de Yoh. Todos estaba hartos de esperar a que el castaño abriera, y dejando atrás la posibilidad de que Yoh simplemente no estuviera en casa, decidieron abrir esa puerta a como diera lugar. La tirarían si eso era necesario para poder celebrar su cuarta reunión.

-¿No tienes llaves? –Preguntó Horo-Horo cuando sus nudillos ya estaban a punto de derramar sangre.

-¡Sí Hoto-Hoto! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? –Hao le contestó sarcásticamente. -¡Claro que no tengo llaves!

-Bueno, es obvio que Yoh no está. ¿Por qué no vamos a algún otro lugar? –Ren, al igual que todos, estaba al borde del desquicio.

-No podemos. –Dijo Jeanne con frialdad. Ren no la había saludado y eso la ponía de un muy mal humor. –Estoy esperando a alguien…

-¿A sí? ¿A quién? –Una oleada de celos invadió a Tao. -¿A tu nuevo novio?

-¡Ahí viene! –Exclamó la chica señalando a una muy atractiva mujer.

-¡Ahhh! Ahora eres lesbiana… -Al oír eso, Hao volteó para ver a la mujer que se acercaba. Jeanne no era nada fea, y si su novia era bonita, las podría convencer para que le dieran un pequeño espectáculo privado…

Esa era una de las principales desventajas de ser un adicto al sexo: nunca recordaba con quién se había acostado y con quién no. Hao forzó a su mente y trató de recordar… él había visto a esa mujer antes, pero ¿Dónde? Alzó la vista y la miró de nuevo. Ese rostro…

-¡Hola Mary! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! –La amante de Ren abrazó a su amiga con mucha felicidad. Parecía que no se habían visto en años. La rubia miró a su alrededor buscando algún rostro conocido cuando su amiga la interrumpió para presentarle a los demás.

Hao abrió los ojos con mucha sorpresa. ¡Japón era tan pequeño! Mary era la chica que le había expedido la licencia de conducir, la había reconocido al verla de cerca. ¿Qué debería decirle? Él había prometido llamarla y no lo hizo, se había comportado como todo un patán sin saber que el maldito destino los juntaría de nuevo.

Pensándolo bien, ¿Para qué se preocupaba tanto? Tal vez Mary ni siquiera lo recordara, así que decidió actuar "naturalmente" para que a la chica se le dificultara más recordarlo.

-Hao, ella es Mary. –Dijo Jeanne acercando a la rubia peligrosamente a él.

Mary y Hao se dieron la mano casualmente. La chica miró muy detenidamente al castaño, cosa que lo puso muy nervioso.

-¿Te conozco? –Preguntó por fin Mary.

-No, no lo creo. –Ahora sí estaba en problemas, ella no era nada estúpida y no le costaría mucho reconocer al Asakura y recordar la falsa promesa de éste.

-Ahh ya te recuerdo… Tú fuiste a la primera persona a la que le di una licencia para conducir ¿no?

-Etto… no sé, la verdad no lo recuerdo… -Contestó Hao esperando a que la chica lanzara el primer golpe.

-Mmm, no, me parece que no eras tú. Aún así, mucho gusto Asakura. –Mary sonrió y dejó al castaño más confundido que Horo en una conferencia de inteligencia.

Todo el grupo esperó afuera del departamento de Yoh media hora más. Sin siquiera proponérselo, la recién llegada había impregnado un aire de buen humor a todos, al grado que habían olvidado el verdadero propósito de la reunión. Todos menos Hao, quien seguía pegado a la puerta esperando oír algo dentro y de vez en cuando, veía de reojo a la rubia. Esa mujer, independientemente de su historia juntos, hacía que se pusiera muy nervioso.

Cuando por fin se rindió se esperar, Hao les informó que los vería en su casa. Ahí se llevaría a cabo la tan anhelada reunión.

Mientras tanto, adentro, una pareja de profesionales del sexo, disfrutaban a lo grande.

-¿Sabes? Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto.

-Yoh… Todavía no me he quitado la ropa. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso si aún no me has visto desnuda?

El castaño sonrió pícaramente. Él y Anna al fin estaban en donde habían querido estar siempre: en el sofá del chico.

Desde que la conoció, supo que ella arruinaría todos sus planes. Supo que por su culpa, nunca dejaría de ser un adicto al sexo pero eso le alegraba. Esta sería la primera de tantas veces que iban a hacer el amor como los dos expertos que eran.

-Porque te he imaginado.

_All night long I think about sex  
and all the time I think about sex with you, with you._

Yoh se incorporó y jaló a Anna para que hiciera lo mismo.

-¿A dónde vamos? –Preguntó la rubia mientras caminaba detrás de Yoh.

-A mi cama. Acabo de oír ruidos afuera.

-¿Quién crees que sea?

-Creo que es Hao. –Yoh se detuvo repentinamente y volteó para ver los ojos de la chica. –Sin interrupciones lo hago mejor.

A Anna se le encendieron las mejillas por tener al castaño tan cerca. Podía sentir la respiración agitada del muchacho en su cuello.

-Pensándolo bien, creo que lo haremos aquí, en el pasillo.

Asakura empujó a la rubia y la arrinconó en la pared. La distancia ya no existía entre ellos por lo que Anna podía sentir algo más que la respiración de Yoh.

_I just want to get close to you  
Find out what it takes to move you_

Se besaron apasionada pero lentamente a pesar de que el ruido afuera cada vez se hacía más fuerte. Yoh apartó el cabello de la chica para poder besar su cuello mientras ella acariciaba su bien formada espalda. Los dedos del castaño jugueteaban en el muslo derecho de Anna provocando que ésta soltara gemidos de placer de vez en cuando.

En forma de agradecimiento por el placer que estaba recibiendo, la rubia desbrochó el pantalón de Yoh mientras él esperaba ansioso el siguiente movimiento de ella. Anna se agachó ante la mirada encendida de su ahora novio, y desde abajo, jaló el pantalón del castaño, después bajó el boxer negro y miró sonriente el miembro del chico. Era tan perfecto que Anna pensó en tejerle un gorrito. Yoh esperaba lo mejor y cerró los ojos expectante, pero nada pasó.

La chica se incorporó de nuevo y sonrió traviesa. Le encantaba ver esa mirada de ansiedad en los ojos de Yoh. Lo hacía ver más sexy. Al final, a Yoh no le quedó más que sonreír y preparar su venganza, su **muy** dulce venganza.

_Keep in mind, I'm a love machine  
Get it twenty four seven, call me any time you need_

Yoh acercó su cara lentamente a la de Anna y la besó con suavidad en contraste a los otros besos que se habían dado. Él desabotonó poco a poco la blusa de la rubia y retiró la prenda dejando los pechos de la chica tan solo cubiertos por el fino sostén. Con una magnífica coordinación, Yoh lo desabrochó y éste cayó al suelo. El castaño hizo lo mismo que Kyouyama: miró los senos de la chica muriéndose por el deseo de tocarlos y besarlos, pero no lo hizo. Anna frunció el ceño en señal de desaprobación y a Yoh no le quedó otra opción que probar la suave piel de la chica mientras ella gemía al sentir la lengua del muchacho recorrer cada uno de sus senos. Era sumamente justo que ella le proporcionara un poco más de placer al chico, así que, mientras Yoh continuaba su trabajo, Anna bajó lentamente sus manos y con suavidad acarició su pene. La sensación fue tan sorpresiva que las caricias de Anna le provocaron a Yoh una erección instantánea.

Yoh dejó los senos de la rubia y levantó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. Ahora las cosas iban en serio, ya no había **nada ** que pudiera evitar el contacto sexual entre ellos. Anna, al darse cuenta de eso, retiró la camisa de Yoh dejando su atlético torso al descubierto. Ella misma desabrochó su falda y dejó que el chico le quitara la última prenda.

Asakura se acercó más a ella hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron completamente unidos. Él sentía los pechos de Anna aplastándose contra su pecho. Yoh se separó un poco de la rubia y bajó un poco la cabeza para poder besar el blanco cuello de Kyouyama mientras ella abrazaba con ambos brazos la espalda de Yoh. El muchacho, sin dejar de besarla, fue bajando su mano derecha por los hombros, los pechos, el abdomen, hasta que llegó a su vientre. Con las yemas de sus dedos acarició suavemente la piel de ella haciendo que la chica soltara una pequeña risita. Siguió bajando los dedos y la risa de Anna se desvaneció prediciendo lo que el chico estaba a punto de hacer.

La joven separó un poco las piernas para dejarle el camino libre a Yoh. Él se separó del cuello de la rubia y la besó en los labios ahogando los gemidos de ella. La rubia tomó la mano de su novio y lo guío hasta el lugar indicado. Yoh tocó su clítoris suavemente y luego fue aumentando la velocidad para que Anna llegara al orgasmo. Y lo logró.

_Feel the rhythm; hit the spot, getting hot  
All night long_

Anna enterró las uñas en la espalda de Yoh al sentir como se trasladaba hacia un paraíso a través de las caricias del castaño. Su cuerpo se tensó y lanzó un grito de placer que le agradó mucho a Asakura. Estaba empapada en sudor y sus manos temblaban pero aún así, sonrió agradecida.

Yoh quedó impresionado por la belleza de Anna. Así, en esa posición y en esa situación se veía más hermosa que nunca.

Sin tan siquiera dejar que Anna moviera un dedo, Yoh tomó las piernas de la chica y las puso alrededor de su cadera.

-No. –Dijo la rubia cuando Yoh estaba a punto de penetrarla. –Así no.

Anna bajó con cuidado las piernas y le pidió a Yoh que se agachara. Yoh se sentó en el suelo recargando su espalda en la pared y Anna se sentó encima de sus piernas.

La chica sabía que en esta posición le sería más fácil llegar de nuevo al orgasmo, ya que ella era la que dirigía cada movimiento.

_I just want to feel alive  
And do what it takes to satisfy you_

Entrelazaron las manos y Anna se posó justo sobre el pene de Yoh. Lentamente fue bajando las caderas provocando que Yoh gimiera. Eso hacía que Anna se excitara cada vez más: él estaba disfrutando, le gustaba que él gimiera de esa forma y más que nada, la llenaba de felicidad saber que era él con quien estaba haciendo el amor.

El ritmo de Anna fue aumentando al igual que su respiración, Yoh tomó sus caderas y aumentó aún más la velocidad de la rubia. A cada minuto, los gritos de ambos aumentaban arriesgándose a que los de afuera los oyeran. Afortunadamente, afuera había tanto ruido que no importaba realmente si gritaban o gemían.

Sin dejar de moverse, Anna se acercó al rostro del castaño y puso sus labios sobre los de él. No quería que ese momento terminara, pero empezaba a sentir una sensación extraña corriendo por su cuerpo. No sabía porque, pero empezaba a marearse al sentir el pene de Yoh rozándole el clítoris.

Al igual que ella, Yoh estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, así que abrió los ojos y tomó la cara de Anna para verla directamente a esas perlas negras que adornaban el rostro de la rubia. No quería perderse ningún detalle. El grado de intimidad había aumentado y la fricción de los dos era sensacional. La estimulación era tanta, que llegaron al tan mitificado orgasmo simultáneo.

_Hour after hour baby  
All night long with_ _you_

Ninguno de los dos había experimentado algo así antes. A pesar de ser adictos al sexo y de haberse acostado antes con muchísimas personas, esa sensación, ese tipo de orgasmo era completamente nuevo.

Por su parte, Anna jamás había llegado al clímax con la penetración; siempre había sido por medio del sexo oral o con otro tipo de estimulación. Eso hacía que su relación con Asakura se hiciera muy especial.

Yoh tomó la cara de Anna y le plantó un exquisito beso para terminar. Después de estar varios minutos acariciándose y besándose tiernamente, Anna se paró lentamente rompiendo la unión de sus ya cansados cuerpos pero antes de que se pudiera incorporar por completo, Yoh le tomó la mano e hizo que ella se agachara para dale un suave beso en la frente.

-Debemos vestirnos. Hay alguien afuera esperando.

Yoh asintió. Sin embargo, en vez de hacer caso a Anna, se limitó a observarla. Realmente era bellísima. Antes no se había tomado el tiempo de verla, pero ahora se daba cuenta de lo precioso que podía ser la denudes de una mujer como ella.

Anna se sentía un poco avergonzada de sentir la insistente mirada de Yoh.

-¿Buscas esto? –Dijo el chico ondeando algo en la mano.

-Sí. Gracias. –Anna tomó el sostén que Yoh tenía en la mano y se lo puso enseguida. El espectáculo de Asakura había terminado así que tomó su ropa y se vistió sin mucho entusiasmo.

Cuando los dos estaban vestidos, se dirigieron hacia la sala y el castaño abrió por fin la puerta pero ya no había nadie. Hao ya se había cansado de insistir.

-¿Tienes hambre? –Preguntó Yoh.

-No.

Se miraron a los ojos y de nuevo fueron cayendo en el juego de la tentación. Anna se mordió el labio pensando en lo que podían hacer para matar el tiempo.

Muy rápidamente se trasladaron a la recámara del castaño y empezaron a seducirse como si fuera la primera vez…

_And all the time I think about sex with you, with you_

**Fin del capítulo 8**

Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien.

Perdonen la tardanza, pero no saben cuánto me costó escribir este capítulo.

Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen un review. No me considero buena escribiendo lemons así que díganme si les gustó o qué.

Bueno, ya saben, en cuanto tenga los diez, subo el otro. Es más, desde ahorita lo voy a empezar a escribir jajaja.

Cuídense y tengan un muy feliz año nuevo lleno de felicidad y perversión.

Cya!


	9. Gracias por pisotear mi orgullo

**Adictos al sexo**

_Gracias por pisotear mi orgullo_

Hao Asakura había pasado una de las noches más angustiantes de toda su vida.

Por fin, después de empujones y gritos, todos llegaron a la casa de Hao, incluyendo Mary, quien no se separaba la vista de cierto castaño.

-Perdonen el desorden, pero ustedes saben, es difícil mantener la casa limpia cuando eres soltero…

-Eso no es excusa. –Mary interrumpió secamente el discurso de Hao. Éste se quedó sin palabras. –Ya veo que tienes bastantes desordenes en tu vida, Asakura.

A Hao se le enchinó toda la piel al escuchar el comentario de Mary. La actitud de ella era una clara señal de que recordaba perfectamente lo que Hao le había hecho. El castaño sintió el miedo corriendo por sus venas; en cualquier momento explotaría la bomba.

-¡Mary, no seas tan grosera con el pobre Hao! –Jeanne entró al rescate no muy exitosamente.

-**¿Pobre?** –Enfatizó Hao sin dejar de ver a Mary.

-¡Sí! Eres el único que no ha tenido sexo en más de tres meses. ¡Pobre de ti!

Horo-Horo soltó una risotada por el comentario tan descarado de la chica.

-¿No has tenido sexo, Hao?

-¡NO! –El castaño contestó ya harto de la situación tan incómoda en la que se encontraba.

-Ni yo… -Un par de lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Horo.

-Deberían juntarse. Hacen bonita pareja. –Ren, quien estaba en un rincón recargado, se unió a la conversación.

-¡OIGAN! Creo que hemos estado olvidando algo…

Todos voltearon a ver a Chocolove, quien a su vez miraba abobado a Mary.

-¿A qué horas llegaste? –Preguntó Horo al moreno.

-¡He estado con ustedes todo el tiempo! ¡Hasta platiqué contigo!

-Eso demuestra lo importante que eres… -Hao sonrió maliciosamente por un segundo, ya que después su alegría desapareció gracias a cierta mujer.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –Preguntó Mary a Chocolove tiernamente.

-Cho… cho… Chocolove.

-¿Chocolove? ¡Qué nombre tan lindo! ¡Es como si tu nombre uniera las dos cosas que más me gustan!

-¿La estupidez y la fealdad? –Preguntó Lyzerg inocentemente.

-No. El chocolate y… _el_ _amor_.- Mary susurró lo último al oído del moreno.

-Ehhh… ¿Me permites? Creo que tengo que ir al baño.

Chocolove corrió hacia el fondo del departamento gracias al "Problemita" que Mary le había ocasionado.

-¡Que te vaya bien!

-¡Hao! ¡Qué mal anfitrión eres! –Jeane tomó el brazo de Asakura y le dijo sin que nadie oyera: -Creo que sé quien puede quitarte ese mal humor…

-¡Deberías servirnos algo de tomar! –La chica continuó hablando ahora en voz alta mientras empujaba a Hao hacia la cocina. -¡Mary! ¡Sé buena y ayúdale al pobre Hao!

-¡Que no me digas pobre!

Antes de que Hao siguiera reclamándole a Jeane por decirle sus verdades, ella empujó a Mary hacia la cocina y cerró la puerta dejando encerrados al par de ex amantes.

En ese momento Hao descubrió que odiaba a Jeane.

Sin voltear a ver a la atractiva mujer, Hao tomó un vaso para servir agua pero éste se le resbaló de las manos por los nervios que Mary le provocaba.

Afortunadamente lo atrapó en el aire y suspiró para calmar su ansiedad.

-¿Nervioso? –La chica estaba recargada en una pared detrás de Hao.

-¿Yo? ¡No! –El vaso volvió a escaparse de sus manos y esta vez sí cayó al suelo.

El castaño se agachó para recoger el escurridizo recipiente pero algo lo detuvo y no se pudo parar. Justo enfrente de su cara tenía una vista maravillosa: las bien torneadas piernas de Mary.

-¿Ya me recuerdas?

-Ehhh, no te entiendo. –Hao se incorporó rápidamente y dejó el vaso en la mesa para que no se le volviera a caer.

-Ya deja de fingir. Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero…

-¿Lo se? –Preguntó fingiendo demencia.

-Sí. Lo sabes. ¿Quieres que te refresque un poco la memoria? –Mary se acercó bastante al chico quien se quedó congelado en su lugar. Desgraciadamente no pasó lo que pensó que pasaría. Mary metió la mano en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón de Hao y sacó su cartera. La abrió y sacó su licencia de conducir.

-¿Quién te la dio, Hao?

Él agachó la mirada y como si fuera un niño pequeño, dijo:

-Tú.

-Entonces sabes quién soy ¿no?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué no me llamaste? –Mary tomó la barbilla de Hao e hizo que se miraran a los ojos.

-Perdóname Mary. Antes yo era… diferente.

-No te dije me pidieras perdón. Sólo quiero saber tu razón

- Las chica iban y venían de mi vida y, desafortunadamente para mí tu fuiste igual.

-¡Me alegro! No sabes cómo me arrepentí esa tarde de haberte dado mi número.

Hao sacudió la cabeza. No creía lo que oía.

-¿En serio? –Se aclaró la garganta para que su voz se oyera un poco más grave. -¿Qué, no te gustó?

Mary soltó una risotada perecida a las del propio Hao.

-He estado con mejores.

El castaño alcanzó a oír un "¡crack!" en el fondo de su alma. Era su orgullo que se acababa de romper. Sin duda Mary le había dado en su punto más débil… Bueno, su segundo punto más débil.

Era su momento de demostrarle a esa mala mujer que él era el mejor en la materia, pero cuando se acercó para besarla, la puerta de la puerta se abrió interrumpiendo cualquier tipo de acción sexual entre ellos.

-¡Apúrense con las bebidas! –Era Horo-Horo.

A Hao y a Mary no les quedó más que servir agua en muchos vasos para que los adictos tomaran mientras oían el testimonio de Fausto y su esposa Eliza. Ellos no tenían remedio. De hecho, Hao habría preferido que ellos dejaran de ir al grupo. Era realmente agobiante verlos y oírlos dándose muestras de amor frente a los demás. Sus acciones sólo le recordaban su desgracia.

**Fin del capítulo 9**

¡Hola! Ya sé que quieren asesinarme pero antes de que saquen los cuchillos, navajas, pistolas, etcétera, oigan mis razones:

Estuve hospitalizada porque me operaron de la nariz y cuando al fin regresé a mi casa, descubrí que no podía estar un minuto frente al monitor antes de caer desmayada.

Después, cuando ya estaba mejor, regresé a la escuela y me bombardearon de exámenes. Por eso hoy, que fue mi último examen, me senté frente a la computadora y saqué la inspiración de donde la tenía escondida.

Bueno, espero sus reviews y perdón por no haber puesto a Yoh y a Anna, pero les prometo que en el próximo capítulo va a haber muchas sorpresas con ese par…

Cuídense y por favor perdonen mis pecados!

Cya!


	10. Cuéntame

**Adictos al sexo**

Cuéntame…

Al día siguiente de la gloriosa cuarta reunión de los sexo adictos, Anna despertó con una sonrisa enorme en su cara. Sin duda esa sonrisa le duraría al menos otros tres días y todo gracias a Yoh.

Gracias a él, la rubia podía estar tranquila por un tiempo, después de que su tranquilidad se disipara, Anna volvería a buscar a Yoh para otra sesión de sexo. Era tan feliz gracias a él que tenía ganas de gritarlo al mundo entero, pero al darse cuenta de que sería muy vergonzoso publicar esa noticia en radio, televisión y medios escritos, decidió que llamaría a alguien que era el sinónimo de "todo el mundo": su amiga Pilika.

-¡Qué gusto, Anna! Me alegro de que por fin te lo hayas llevado a la cama… -Pilika contestó con entusiasmo cuando la rubia le dio la noticia.

Ambas guardaron silencio.

-¿Y bien? –Dijo la chica de cabello azul.

-¿Y bien?

-¿No me piensas contar detalles, mujer?

Anna río tímidamente.

-¿Qué tipo de detalles?

-¡Sucios!

-Estuvo… bien.

-¿Sólo eso? Eso me hace pensar que estuvo mal.

-Estuvo excelente, superó mis expectativas. ¿Qué más quieres?- Anna contestó un poco incómoda.

-Cuéntame sobre su pene.

-¿Cómo me preguntas eso?

Pilika estaba sorprendida al ver el comportamiento de su amiga. Siempre, después de que alguna de ellas había tenido una aventurilla sexual, se llamaban y se contaban absolutamente todo, hasta los "detalles picosos". ¿Anna ya no lo recordaba?

-Contesta, Anna. –Pilika guardo silencio un momento para esperar la respuesta de su amiga, pero ésta nunca vino. -¡Por Dios! ¡Me has dicho cosas peores! ¡Me has relatado cada una de tus relaciones! ¿Por qué esta vez es diferente?

-Está bien… Lo tiene excelente. ¿Contenta?

-Mmm… no del todo. ¿Te cuidaste?

-¿De quién? ¡Ah! –La rubia reaccionó de pronto. –No lo recuerdo, pero no importa mucho, confío plena y ciegamente en que Yoh no tiene ninguna enfermedad. Si estuviera enfermo me lo habría dicho. Conozco a los hombres como él.

-¿Los hombres estúpidos no se enferman?

-¡No! Él, a pesar de todo, es muy caballeroso. Me lo habría dicho. –Dijo Anna con mucha certeza.

-¿Y si te embarazas? Por más sano que esté Yoh, no estás exenta de un embarazo…

La rubia meditó por un momento. De todas las posibilidades, no había pensado en eso. De hecho, no había pensado en ninguna consecuencia de lo que había hecho con el castaño, no había pensado ni en embarazo ni en enfermedades, lo único que le interesaba hasta ese momento eran las ganas de repetir la muy intensa actividad sexual que mantenía con su novio.

-Ehhh… Pilika, tengo que irme. Te hablo luego.

Anna colgó dejando a Pilika sedienta de chisme.

Tenía dos opciones: tomar una pastilla de emergencia o simplemente esperar a que el tiempo pasara para saber si estaba embarazada o no.

Tal vez tomaría la segunda opción.

Tal vez ya era tiempo de sentar cabeza.

Tal vez tener un bebé no era tan mala idea.

-Dios, estoy embarazada. –Anna sonrió deseando en el fondo de su alma que sus palabras fueran verdaderas.

**----- o ------**

-¡Por fin te encuentro! Es un milagro que le reserves un pequeño espacio en tu agenda a tu hermano. –Yoh, después de muchos timbrazos, contestó el teléfono. Era Hao el que hablaba, y por su tono, sonaba muy molesto.

-¿Qué pasa, Hao?

-Tengo días buscándote. ¿Dónde te habías metido, eh? ¿Estabas con la mujer esa? –Hao no se atrevía a pronunciar el nombre de la mujer que le había robado el amor de su hermano.

-Sí, estaba con ella.

-LO SABÍA. –El chico saltó sobre el sillón de la emoción que le causaba tener la razón. – Sabía que esa mujer te tenía engatusado… Bruja.

-Es mi novia.

-¿TU QUÉ?

-Mi novia.

-¿Desde cuándo? Espera, espera, no me contestes…- Hao corrigió su pregunta. -¿Ya te acostaste con ella?

-Sí, ayer.

El castaño sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho.

-Yo… yo… yo no puedo creerlo… Yo sufriendo ayer por culpa de una mujer que casi me viola… y tú… tú acostándote con _esa._

-¿Esa? Se llama Anna. –Yoh empezó a recordar la noche anterior. –Anna Kyouyama, y es la mujer más maravillosa que hay en la faz de la tierra. Te morirías por una mujer así.

-Haber, cuéntame. ¿Hace honor a su bendito nombre de Adicta al sexo?

-Digamos que sí. Pero no sólo eso –Yoh se apresuró a agregar. –Es encantadora.

-No creo que sea lo suficientemente encantadora como para cambiarme por ella. Me siento muy decepcionado de ti, Yoh. –Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por el rostro de Hao. –No puedo creer que hayas roto nuestra promesa.

Yoh rebuscó en su mente para recordar la promesa que había hecho con su hermano. ¿Qué promesa?

-Ahhh, la promesa… -Dijo sin tener idea.- ¿Cuál de todas las promesas?

-¡La de no tener sexo!

Yoh soltó el teléfono del susto.

-¿Yo cuándo prometí eso? –Preguntó cuando recogió el auricular del suelo. –Yo sería incapaz de prometer algo así y lo sabes. Lo único que prometimos tu y yo es que ninguno tendría hijos antes de cumplir 30.

Oh oh.

-Hao… tengo un problema.

-Déjame adivinar… No usaste condón.

-¿Cómo supiste?

-Soy tu hermano gemelo, prácticamente leo tu mente. ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

-No sé.

No sé.

Yoh colgó pensando en las posibilidades que había de que Anna estuviera embarazada.

Eran muchas.

-Voy a ser papá.

**Fin del capítulo 10 **

**¡Mátenme! **

Lo sé, está muy corto. Pero se me acabó pronto la inspiración por la pena que me agobia… He estado estudiando como una loca desquiciada ya que, por azares del destino, mi bendito maestro de física decidió que sería una buena idea mandarme a extraordinario, así que, ya se pueden imaginar cómo están mis ganas de escribir algo largo en este momento.

Espero que puedan perdonarme y que me deseen suerte y más que nada éxito, porque también voy a hacer exámenes para la universidad.

Antes de despedirme quiero darles infinitas **gracias** por sus reviews. No saben qué bien me hacen sentir, en serio, se los agradezco muchísimo.

Bueno, cuídense y espero sus comentarios!

Cya!


	11. No sé cambiar pañales

**Adictos al sexo**

**_No sé cambiar pañales  
_**

-¡Basta de estupideces! –Después de pensar por horas y horas en si estaba embarazada o no, Anna Kyouyama arrojó las cobijas con las que se cubría y se paró de su cama para ir directo a la farmacia. Ya estaba harta de esa ansiedad que sentía. La ansiedad del "no saber".

Al abrir la puerta de su departamento, Anna se encontró con algo que definitivamente no esperaba: Pilika.

-¿A dónde vas vestida así? –Dijo Pilika empujando a la rubia para que entrara de nuevo. Permitiría todo, menos que su amiga saliera por las calles vestida _así_.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-¡Dios, mírate!

Anna se paró frente a un espejo cercano y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Traía una blusa-camisón de tela ultra delgada que dejaba al descubierto gran parte del cuerpo de la chica, su cabello estaba enredado y sucio y estaba descalza.

-¿A dónde ibas?

-Por una prueba de embarazo. Quiero saberlo de una vez por todas.

-¿Llevabas dinero? –Anna negó. Qué bueno que Pilika había llegado, de otra forma, habría pasado la mayor vergüenza de su vida.

-Bien, me voy a bañar para ir a la farmacia.

-¡No, espera! –Pilika le cerró el paso a la rubia. Estaba haciendo mal las cosas. –No te puedes enterar tu sola. Yoh debe estar presente, así que báñate, arréglate, y ve a la casa de tu hombre para que se enteren juntos.

No era mala idea.

-¿Y qué va a pasar si estoy embarazada?

-Bueno pequeña, tu panza empezará a crecer y crecer, tendrás que comprar una cuna, ropita y luego, un ser saldrá de ti provocándote el mayor dolor de tu vida. Después, cambiarás pañales, le enseñarás a caminar, revisarás sus tareas, conocerás a sus novias o novios, lo descubrirás fumando y un mal día, se casará, te enviará a un asilo y olvidará todos los sacrificios que hiciste por él… o ella.

Pilika tenía una manera horrible de describir la maternidad.

-No, yo me refiero a ahora.

-Ah, no sé. Eso pregúntaselo a él.

**----- o -----**

-Hola.

¡Ah¡Qué bonita sorpresa! Nada como despertar a las once de la mañana al sonido del timbre y encontrarse con una bellísima rubia parada en la puerta.

-¡Anna! –Dijo Yoh cuando por fin reaccionó. -¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Vine a verte. –Anna contestó muy seria, casi parecía que regañaba a Yoh.

El castaño sonrió abiertamente. Una de las cosas que más le gustaban de Anna era su actitud. Esa seguridad y esa superioridad eran sin duda las dos mejores cualidades (o defectos, depende el ángulo desde el que se vea) que tenía Kyouyama.

-¿A verme? –Asakura miró a la chica muy perversamente. Ella analizó la situación dos segundos y luego dijo:

-Sí. Pero no para tener sexo.

Las palabras de la rubia hicieron que ambos de desilusionaran. En verdad cada que sus miradas se cruzaban, un pensamiento relacionado al sexo se aparecía por sus mentes.

Yoh dejó que Anna pasara y se sentaron en el sofá de la sala.

-¿Entonces? –Preguntó el castaño tratando de retomar el tema. Un semblante de preocupación se había implantado en la cara de la chica y eso hacía que él se sintiera inquieto también.

Anna sacó de su bolso una pequeña cajita de cartón color rosa. Yoh notó que la caja se parecía mucho a las que usan para empaquetar las pruebas de embarazo.

La chica abrió la caja y sacó algo que Yoh no había vito jamás. O tal vez sí, en alguna telenovela o en un comercial.

-¿Es un termómetro¿Estás enferma?

-Es una prueba de embarazo, Yoh.

-¡Ah sí¡Lo había olvidado! –EL muchacho se golpeó en la frente por su distracción.

-¿Olvidado qué?

-¡Olvidé a nuestro hijo! Me refiero a que olvidé el asunto de tu embarazo.

-Vas a ser un pésimo padre. Eso si estoy embarazada.

Anna se paró del sillón y caminó hacia el baño con la caja en la mano.

Antes de llegar, volteó hacia el castaño y preguntó:

-¿Ya habías pensado en eso¿En la posibilidad de que vayamos a tener un hijo?

Yoh sólo asintió mientras Anna entraba al baño. ¡Claro que había pensado en eso! De hecho, había dormido muy pocas horas la noche anterior por estar pensando en el nombre que le pondrían a su hijo, o a qué escuela lo mandarían, o si él o ella sería como sus padres.

Pensaba mucho. Y entra más pensaba, más miedo le daba. No por el bebé, sino por él.

¿Qué pasaría con su vida¿Qué pasaría con su relación con Anna? Definitivamente no estaba preparado para algo como el matrimonio y tal vez nunca lo estaría, pero tampoco dejaría a Anna a la deriva para que ella se las arreglara sola con su hijo.

No, eso nunca.

-¿Qué haría Hao? –Pensó Yoh mientras se recostaba en el sillón. - Primero diría "¿Segura que es mío?"

Yoh negó con la cabeza. Hao no era un buen ejemplo a seguir. Esto era algo que debía de decidir por él solo.

¿Por qué Anna tardaba tanto?

Bueno, lo primero que debía hacer era dejar por siempre su adicción por el sexo, iría a un verdadero grupo de ayuda y empezaría a mejorar su vida por el bien de su hijo. Tal vez conseguía otro empleo y trabajaría de día y noche para costear los gastos del bebé y… ¿Dónde viviría¿Con él o con Anna?

-¡Es obvio que con Anna! –Dijo para sí mismo. –Yo no sé cambiar pañales, ni sé preparar biberones ni…

-Yo tampoco.

La rubia caminó hacia la cocina y se sirvió una taza de café, su otra adicción.

-Etto… ¿Será necesario que aprendamos?

-No, Yoh. Aún no.

Yoh suspiró. No estaba decepcionado de que Anna no estuviera embarazada pero tampoco estaba muy contento. Ya se había imaginado las manitas del bebé, su carita, se lo imaginaba rubio como Anna pero tranquilo como él.

-¿Cuál fue la lección de hoy? –Preguntó Anna dejando la taza en una mesa cercana.

-No lo sé.

-Siempre hay que usar condón. –Yoh sonrió. -¿Tienes uno ahora?

El castaño asintió mientras se acercaba lentamente a la chica. Después de tanta tensión, le haría bien relajarse un poco.

**Fin del capítulo 11**

Hola!

Hasta acá oigo sus gritos. ¡Perdón! Sé que me tarde muchísimo en actualizar, pero después de 10 capítulos, la imaginación necesita un descanso.

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y espero sus comentarios sobre este capítulo.

Cuídense!

Cya


End file.
